So Called Heroes
by NightTerror107
Summary: The story of a gang in Southern Caesar called the Sunset Squad who are known as "Stranges" and trying to make their way to the top as the best gang ever.


**So Called Heroes**

**Chapter 1- Introduction**

_ It is around ten in the evening. You can hear the sounds of cars driving, people arguing with one another, and a siren going off. The streetlights are on and there is a character named Soren who is out taking a stroll around the block. He has a book in his hand and a flashlight attached to it so he can see. The book appears to be called "You Can't Spell Evil without Lie" _

Soren: "Wow. I am surprised she ended up like that. I never thought she was behind it all. I can't wait to see her fate."

_While Soren is walking and turning the pages he is stopped by three men. _

Gang Member #1: "Looks like you picked a wrong part of the neighborhood to walk around alone."

_Soren stops reading his book and pulls out a bookmark from his pants pocket. He puts in in the page he was last reading and closes the book. He then looks calmly at the three men_

Soren: "I'm sorry. Who are you guys?"

Gang Member #1: "We're members of the Commandos and-"

_One of the other members stops him from finishing his sentence._

Gang Member #2: "Law, there really is no reason to give answers to a dead man. Just know us as the people who are going to bury you."

_Afterwards the three gang members all pull out guns from their pants. Soren doesn't seem to be phased and looks more interested than anything_

Soren: "Three "Revolution" pistols? A 92 series if I'm not mistaken. How did you guys manage to get your hands on any gun this day and age anyway?"

Law: "You're quite talkative aren't you? Shouldn't you be more worried about dying?"

_Soren has a blank look on his face and stares Law in his eyes_

Soren: "Not really"

Law: "That's it! Light him up boys!"

_The three men open fire on Soren. Soren smacks the bullets away with his book and dodges a couple with ease. The three men look at him in awe. _

Law: "What, or who the hell are you?"

Soren: "I'm a strange guy. If I know the trajectory of the gun and how your finger moves when you pull the trigger it's easy to avoid."

_The three men don't seem to believe him and keep shooting. Soren deflects them all and in a split second appears a few inches of them. He looks impatient._

Soren: "You guys are becoming an annoyance now. You've shot off 27 bullets now. There's no more ammunition in none of your guns, so please drop them. There's no need to continue this senseless fighting any more.

Gang Member #3: "Fuck you, you bastard!"

_The gang member makes an attempt to pistol-whip Soren but before he can do so, he is tapped on the shoulder by Soren, along with the rest of the gang. They drop to their knees for a few seconds, and then finally fall on the ground._

Soren: "No worries. Even though you won't be able to move for a while, I'll let one of your friends know where you are."

_Soren picks up all of their guns and throws them in the nearest dumpster. He walks away from them and continues to read his book. Ten minutes later Soren walks into a building and is greeted by somebody as soon as he walks in. _

Person: "What book are you reading now?"

Soren: "This new mystery book I picked up yesterday morning"

Person: "How many pages is it?"

Soren: "657"

Person: "How far are you on it now?"

Soren: "I have 30 pages left"

Person: "You read too fast!"

Soren: "I probably would have finished during my walk but something came up"

Person: "Now that you mention it, it seems like your weekly walk took a lot longer than usual Soren, what happened?"

Soren: "I had a little run in with some people."

Person: "I hope you fucked them up."

Soren: "So much profanity Jax. But I didn't bother"

Jax (_disgustedly_): "You say that bullshit every time you fight somebody. Are you scared to have some blood on your hands? I'm pretty sure those guys weren't looking to go out for pizza. If their out to kill you, why not kill them?"

Soren: "The only reason King is dead is because of me. Believe it or not there are a few people that don't live to kill Jax."

Jax: "Maybe if the bastards I've killed weren't so weak then they'd still be alive. Not my problem if they succumbed to their injuries"

Soren (_Walking away_): "Whatever you say Jax. Whatever you say."

**Chapter 2- Plans**

_It is around three in the morning. Soren is lying down and Jax is standing by the door. Gunshots, screams, sirens are all heard. _

Jax (_laughing_): "Man the city of Caesar never sleeps!"

_Soren nods his head in agreement. Then there is the sound of someone coming downstairs. _

Person: "Caesar never sleeps? I can't get any damn sleep myself with all this noise."

_At the end of the stairway stands a lean, muscular sized person. He has a grin on his face and is holding a knife. _

Person: "So fellas, when will we start this quest to the top?" Should we aim for the gangs and take over all these territories? Should we bring down the F.O.R.C.E first? When will the world know of the Sunset Squad?"

Soren (_starts to sit up_): "You seem pretty eager Kidd. All that would be hard to accomplish with just the few of us at the base this moment."

Kidd: "Aren't you forgetting the Boss? With him, this will be an easy feat."

Jax "Boss hasn't been back in a few months. Who in the hell knows where he is or if he's even alive."

Kidd (_laughs_): "Come on Jax. This is the norm for Boss. He's out there doing more work on the outside than he is here. The only reason he came back last time was to use the bathroom."

_A flashback shows a man running in the house saying "Sup!" and then ten minutes later the sound of a toilet flushing starts and the man runs out saying "got to go"._

Kidd: "Besides, we do have our older members around. They can be of some use."

_Kidd points to a group of people playing cards and talking among themselves_

Jax: "Nah. Those guys won't appeal to the fans. I don't even know their names. Hell this would probably be the last time we see them for a while. If it isn't Sashimi, Kazuto or Avon it's pointless."

_The group of people starts grumbling._

_Kidd shrugs his shoulders and says whatever. Soren then asks where everyone else is and either Jax or Kidd has no idea but Kidd was being impatient. _

Kidd (_continues speaking_): "As I was saying. Which will we accomplish first? We can just start off small."

Soren: "We're heading to East Caesar. There aren't as many gangs in that area as there is in any other part of Caesar. There is only one large gang over there as opposed to the dozens we have around here. Especially over on the West side of the city. Last but not least think of it as a little payback for when they tried to raid our base. Now seeing as this is our first time pulling something like this off do you guys think you can take on the people over there?"

Jax: "East Caesar gangs are pussies. I've worked to hard to turn tail. I'll just give them the good one two."

_Jax smacks the door and it flies off its hinges toward Kidd. Kidd easily evades it and sighs _

Kidd: "Jax you're a destructive son of a bitch you know that?"

Jax: "And you're a speedy son of a bitch Mr. 1-2-3 Kidd."

Kidd (_Gives Jax the middle finger_): "So who are we dealing with out there in East Caesar? The main gang over there is Skymon's right?"

Soren: "Yeah "The Son of Vayu."

_After Soren mentions the name you can see a silhouette of a man with a huge grin on his face._

**Chapter 3- On The Subway, The Metro Kind, Not The Restaurant!**

_ The scene shifts over to inside of a run down beat up looking train, the three of them realize they've taken the wrong train and are completely off track. Kidd is upset with Jax while Soren thinks to himself "And here we go again". _

Kidd: "I thought you knew how to get there! You said you take the train to East Caesar all the time."

Jax: "Do I look like a damn GPS?! Do you see me in a conductor hat? I don't know these train schedules like that. Besides, I wanted to make a stop somewhere before we go."

Kidd: "YOU DAMN LIAR! YOU SAY THAT EVERY TIME WE GET LOST!"

_The passengers are staring at the two of them. They are talking amongst themselves. Soren can only shake his head. Jax stands up now and the passengers are getting intimidated by his imposing figure. He lets out a loud scream that almost sounds like a war cry then punches a dent in the steel walls of the train. Kidd doesn't back down and continues to taunt Jax._

Kidd: "Who are you scaring with those animal mating calls, you need to be scared of this."

_In less than a second Kidd pulls out a pistol from his pants and aims it at Jax's head. The passengers are panicking. Jax is unfazed and laughs it off _

Jax: "You think cause you got a gun to my head I'm supposed to be scared? With bullets like that, it'll feel like a bee sting. Bet you can't pull the trigger fast enough to—

Kidd (_with a grin on his face_): "Look behind you"

_Jax looks behind him, confused because he only sees scared passengers running around but then he notices out of the corner of his eye, Kidd's custom made pistol is unloaded with shells surrounding them. Jax then notices that Kidd has a knife up to his throat. Jax starts to smile _

Jax: "You should know better than to point sharp objects at people."

_Jax grabs the knife and breaks it. He then flexes his muscles which causes enough force to blow Kidd a few inches. The two of them still argue as they watch the passengers running around trying to make their way to the conductor for help. Suddenly the lights go off. _

Jax (_looking at Kidd_): "Well I guess someone wants to blast the lights."

_Kidd flicks him off and reaches into his coat and pulls out a flashlight. Jax comments on his seemingly endless supply of equipment. Kidd waves his flashlight around trying to make sense of what's going on while ignoring Jax. Kidd is busy looking around, passengers are running around exiting the train and Soren is nowhere to be seen._

**Chapter 4- Coincidence? More Like Dumb Luck**

_ Jax and Kidd made their way to the front of the train into the conductor room. Kidd shined the light on the door, which is covered in blood. The two braced themselves as Jax kicked down the door. As the door falls to the floor they hear a familiar voice _

Soren: "I could have been a defenseless civilian."

_Just then the power cuts back on, Jax and Kidd are face to face with Soren. Jax knows Soren well enough to know he got the lights to work _

Jax: "How'd you manage to fix the lights?"

Soren (_ignoring Jax_): "You two didn't even notice did you?"

Kidd: "Notice what?"

Soren: "There were Skymon gang members on the train. I was ease dropping on their conversation while you two creating a spectacle. Although they knew you guys were from the Sunset Squad, they really didn't pay it any mind. One of them did call Jax a jackass though"

_Jax whispers something under his breath while Soren continues to talk. _

Soren: "It may be dumb luck but turns out the Skymon gang aren't even in East Caesar now. One of the higher subordinates, Dodge I think it was, girlfriend is having a party tonight in Sonic Park which is where this train is headed"

_Jax, feeling proud of the gang going in the right direction after all crosses his arms and smiles_

Jax: "It ain't easy. It damn sure ain't easy. Just proves how great I am."

Kidd: "It just proves it was dumb luck. So will Skymon be there too?"

Soren: "I didn't really get that far. They stopped talking after you blew the lights."

_Jax and Soren look at Kidd while Kidd smiles and says sorry. _

Soren: "I wouldn't be surprised if he stayed in EC though. They need someone to stay at the base. Those guys are close knit while many members of our gang are scattered. They can't afford to lose their base."

Kidd: "So what is the plan going to be?"

Soren (_after thinking for a few seconds_): "This was really unexpected. If the whole gang was at EC, I could've easily blended in and improvised from there. If most of them are going to be out then Skymon will be alert. Not only that, but I'm sure there will only be a couple with him at the base. He'd easily be able to pick us out."

Soren (_After thinking some more_): "Ok. Here's what I want to happen. Jax you'd probably enjoy taking on multiple opponents wouldn't you?"

Jax: "You know it!"

Soren: "Ok well Jax I'm going to have you head to Sonic Park. If you can, take out as many members as you can. I'm not going to be around so please do it stealth-wise."

_Soren can picture in his head Jax screaming and rushing right into a fight. Soren looks at Kidd. _

Soren: "Now Kidd. I trust you to be able to take on Skymon or at least hold him off until I get there."

Jax: "Now wait just a second. Now if Kidd is off fighting the Head Honcho himself and I'm fighting a few flunkies, wouldn't that make it seem like Kidd is the stronger one?"

Kidd: "DOES THAT EVEN MATTER?!"

Jax: "Got to take my fans into account baby. I can't have under my bio that you defeated a Leader of a Gang while I defeat a bunch of mooks."

Kidd: "Glad to see you got faith in me winning Jax"

Jax: "Whatever! Even if you lose people will say that Kidd fought the Captain"

Soren: "Well Jax, you know Dodge is right under Skymon. Basically he's 2nd in command."

Kidd: "I also believe he is a brute just like you. You two would get along just fine."

Jax: "Was he here when they came to our base last time?"

Soren: "Yes. You were to busy fighting someone else to notice him though. Not to mention this occurred like a few years ago. He probably is a lot stronger now. So if it concerns you that much, it won't look bad on your resume"

Kidd (_interrupts Soren while he is talking_): "Soren. What are you going to be doing while all this is happening?"

Soren: "While we're out here I'm going to look for a certain man."

Jax: "Who are you talking about?"

Soren: "Myles."

Jax & Kidd: "BOSS'S SON!?"

Kidd: "Why would that son of a bitch be out here? Nonetheless why even bother trying to find him?"

Soren: "My Intel has told me he was last seen over in East Caesar. What's he doing out that way, I don't know. Even if you dislike what he did, he still is the Boss's child. He raised him to take over the Squad. I'm sure he had his reasons for leaving the way he did. Also remember Myles was the main reason Skymon and his crew didn't take over the base? This was when it was confirmed Skymon was a "Strange". Now we know that ever since then Skymon has better control over the "Wind" ability, His name has been gaining fame even past East Caesar. It's hard to gauge how strong the man is now. But with your speed Kidd you're the best here for the fight. Using my calculations, your speed at its max should balance out the force of wind that Skymon exerts. I don't know how every "Strange" works but it seems to me like it could be a battle of endurance"

_The three members are silent. Suddenly... _

Jax: "I still don't see the point of searching for Myles. It was obvious when he left he couldn't handle leading our gang. Leaks about us were sent everywhere. Remember that time we were up a good five straight hours fending off gang after gang because they knew when we were at our weakest. He just doesn't possess the traits of a leader."

Soren: "Jax you have to realize all the blame shouldn't go on him. If our members truly cared about us they wouldn't have left so easily. Not to mention Boss did just up and leave without telling anyone."

Kidd: "Yeah, now that you mention it, I do remember Myles began to act strangely afterwards. It seemed like he was weaker, and wasn't very stable."

_Suddenly the train comes to a halt. Soren who was driving begins to talk. _

Soren: "I'm going to stop the train here, if I take this all the way to the next train station we could run into some trouble, we got to go now and walk the rest of the way."

_Jax looks as if he is thinking about something. He is trying to figure out if he should bother asking this question but he ends up asking anyway. _

Jax: "Soren, how'd you know how to drive a train?"

Soren (_completely ignoring what Jax said_): "Jax, Sonic Park doesn't usually have many F.O.R.C.E Members around that area. It's usually a well-kept area. So if you can manage to pull this off without getting any of them involved then it'll be less of a hassle for us. Right now we're about 5 minutes from SP. East Caesar is about a mile. Me & Kidd are going to head over there." (_Pauses for a second then look at Kidd_) "Kidd once we get to East Caesar we're splitting up. You should remember where Skymon's base is."

_Soren then stands up looking ready for business. Jax cracks his knuckles and Kidd lets out a huge grin_

Soren: "This is our stop guys. We're here."

**Chapter 5- You Go This Way, I Go That Way, And He Goes This Way**

_Soren walks off the train. Jax & Kidd follow suit. _

Jax: "Well bitches. I'm off to treat a couple people."

_Soren and Kidd are talking and have completely ignored Jax. Jax shrugs his shoulders and says "whatever" and heads towards Sonic Park. Soren yells and catches Jax's attention. _

Soren: "I'm not sure how long this is going to take. Where do you want to meet us up at?"

Jax: "Just come on over to Sonic Park. I'll just be knockin' heads until you get there."

_Soren & Kidd smile. Kidd comments on how cocky Jax is and how he's been like that as long as he's known him. After Kidd and Soren turn and walk towards East Caesar. Kidd starts talking to Soren about Myles during the walk to EC. Jax on the other hand is running. _

Jax (_singing_): "About to whoop some asssssss baby"

_Then five minutes pass and Soren and Kidd are about to part ways. _

Soren: "I'm about to make a right at this street coming up. Skymon's base is just up ahead."

Kidd: "Yeah, yeah I know."

_Kidd reaches into his pocket and grabs his knife. Soren asks if he is nervous. Kidd starts to smirk. _

Kidd: "Not in the slightest. Boss made sure he erased fear from us over the years."

_Kidd starts to have a flashback about him and apparently two other members who are laid out on the floor with someone yelling at them. "FEAR NO ONE BUT ME!" the voice says. Kidd starts to pull himself together _

Kidd (_sarcastically_): "Whoo boy. Good times"

_Soren then starts to go his own way. Kidd continues to walk towards the base._

_The scene shifts over to Jax and he is arguing with a woman. _

Jax: "Look ma'am I'm sorry I thought he was part of a gang."

Woman: "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT? ME AND MY BOYFRIEND WERE WALKING AND ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU COME ALONG, TURN HIM AROUND AND PUNCH HIM IN THE STOMACH!"

Jax (_trying to talk_): "He'll be alright all he ne-"

Woman: "HE'S BEEN ON THE GROUND AND HASN'T MOVED FOR FIVE MINUTES!"

_Jax lets out a sigh and apologizes. He turns and walks away while the lady is still yelling at him. _

Jax (_talking to himself_): "You try to do the world a favor and this is what you get"

_Then all of a sudden Jax starts to hear some loud music. He starts walking towards the sound. All of a sudden he looks through a window and sees people dancing. Jax starts to smile. _

Jax: "Game time baby"

_He starts to think of how he is going to play this out. He tries to remember what Soren told him. In Jax's head he thinks Soren told him to rush in and swing on everybody. _

Jax (_Thinking_): "Oh well. It's not like he's the boss of me anyway."

_Jax then starts to walk to the party. All of a sudden Jax feels a tap on the shoulder. Jax turns around and he sees a fist fly towards his face. Jax easily grabs the fist, pulls the person towards him and face plants him in the cement. All of a sudden Jax sees four men surrounding him. _

Gang Member #1: "You're Jax from the Sunset Squad!"

Gang Member #2: "I hear you're quite the beast!"

Jax: "You're talking as if you want an autograph"

Gang Member #3: "Don't get cocky."

Gang Member #4: "What do you expect to do against four of us?"

Jax (_cracking his knuckles_): "Give ya'll the treatment"

**Chapter 6- A Few Chapters In And We're Just Now Showing The Main Character?**

_The scene changes and Soren starts walking down an alley when he hears the sound of someone out of breath. Soren doesn't hesitate to stop. As he continues to walk he turns at a corner. He sees the figure bent at the knees with his head down. _

Soren: "I knew you'd be somewhere around this area. (_The person turns to look at him_). Myles, 2nd in Command of the Sunset Squad."

Myles (_out of breath_): "Is that you Soren?" (_Soren nods his head_) "How did you manage to find me out in East Caesar?"

Soren: "East Caesar is a perfect training spot. From the alley ways, to the buildings, to the buses. (_Soren sees a ladder attached to a building and decides to do a pull-up_) The whole East side is just like one big weight facility. Besides you always were a workout buff."

_Myles laughs and agrees with him. Then Myles gets serious. _

Myles: "Why did you come to find me? I figured you would hate me, along with the others."

_While Myles is catching his breath, Soren starts to speak. _

Soren: "You're our Leader. We aren't exactly the kind of gang that can function well without someone behind the wheels."

_Soren then has a flashback to where a Sunset Squad member was about to eat a slice of pizza but Kidd comes out and grabs it. _

SS Member: "Kidd you bastard"

_The gang member says as he picks up a chair and launches it at Kidd but it manages to hit Jax. Jax then kicks the guy into another gang member and then a huge brawl ensues. The flashback ends_

Myles: "My goal was to get stronger before I came back. (_Myles starts looking up into the sky and continues talking_) You know with the boss gone every so often, I knew one day I'd have to take over. Never expected it to be so soon though"

_While Myles is talking Soren is noticing something is out of place. He sees patches of ice on the ground & how the weather is noticeably chillier in this area. He makes note of it to himself. Myles doesn't seem to notice and continues to talk. _

Myles: "It's nerve wrecking. To carry on the legacy of the Sunset Squad is going to be a tough one. We've been top dog in Southern Caesar for almost a decade. I don't want to run that into the ground."

Soren: "You're talking selfish Myles"

_Myles looks confused but Soren continues to talk. _

Soren: "You're not the only one in this Myles. None of us want to see the Sunset Squad fall into the ground. We've been here from the start. We're not going to let anything stop our rise to the top. Not me, not Kidd, not Kazuto, nobody. The only reason we came out to East Caesar was to take over Skymon's territory and begin our rise. Once All That Radio gets a hold of it, they are going to spread it throughout the city."

_While Soren is talking he sees something unusual about Myles. He can see his breath while he is resting but before he can say something Myles starts to speak. _

Myles: "You know Soren, you're right. I've been looking at this the wrong way. Just because I'm going to be the head of this doesn't mean I'm in this solo. I know that you guys will have my back that is if they aren't pissed at me."

_Soren tell Myles he just needs to explain the situation. They begin talking some more about why they came over to East Caesar and how they were beginning to start their journey to the top. Myles then remembered Skymon and asked how they were going to bring him down. Soren tells him that Kidd was probably at the base right now. Myles seems a bit nervous about the idea. _

Myles: "I don't know if Kidd will be able to manage taking him down by himself. Skymon is a scary individual. I had to go all out just to come to a standstill with him when they tried taking over. And to be honest, I think it only came to a standstill because he was just getting used to his powers. Now that he has even better control over his ability, I can't even gauge his strength."

_Soren tells Myles that he was planning on heading over to where Kidd is after he found Myles. _

Myles: "So was it just you and Kidd that came?"

Soren: "No. Jax is with us but he went over to Sonic Park to crash a party that they were having. Kidd and I were going to go over there after we left Skymon's base."

_Myles tells Soren there is going to be a change in plans. _

Myles: "Soren, I want you to head over to where Jax is now. I'll go over to the base and help out Kidd. And watch out for other members of Skymon's crew. If Jax has already started to fight, no doubt some members will be headed back here to tell what's happening over there. When we're done we'll be heading that way"

_They begin to go their separate ways but Myles stops and reminds Soren to be safe. Soren gives him a thumbs up motion. They are about to part ways again, but before Myles can turn the corner Soren calls his name. _

Myles: "What's up?"

Soren: "You know since I met you here I've been having this uneasy feeling. This area seems different from the rest of East Caesar and your presence has a different feel to it. It feels almost as if you're a completely different person."

Myles (_confused_): "What are you trying to say Soren?"

Soren: "Are those "Strange" abilities coming back to you Myles?"

**Chapter 7- Just His Name Is Kidd. He's One Of The Oldest Out The Gang**

_The scene shifts and Kidd is standing in front of the base. _

Kidd (_talking to himself_): "Man it's a bit windy over here."

_The street lights are on, lighting up Skymon's base. The base is two stories high and about fifty yards wide. There is a whole bunch of graffiti on the building. He looks at one in particular that has a painting of Skymon with his thumbs up claiming he is the best. Kidd doesn't look amused and pulls out some spray paint from his coat and spray paints a mustache and a black eye on Skymon. He laughs to himself and tells himself playtime is over. He remembers Soren telling him that there would be approximately five people, including Skymon at the base. So far no one seems to be around. _

Kidd (_thinking_): "Maybe they are on the second floor."

_He figures now would be a good time to think of a way to ambush Skymon. But before he can do anything he feels a gust of wind come towards him with enough force to push him into a wall and leave a dent in it. _

Voice: "Well well well, who do we have here?"

_Kidd holds the back of his head and says shit. He looks up and sees a tall, slender dude with tattoos covering his arms & torso. He immediately recognizes the guy. _

Kidd: "Skymon?"

Skymon: "In the flesh. Now who are you"?

Kidd: "The name's Kidd."

Skymon: "Kidd, Kidd, does that name sound familiar to me?"

Kidd: "Maybe this will jog your memory"

_In a split second Kidd shows up behind Skymon with his arm around Skymon's shoulder as if they're friends. Kidd then unsheathes a 2 ft. blade from his glove around Skymon's shoulder and holds the blade up to his neck. Skymon starts to smile. He looks down at the blade._

Skymon: "You're that little fast guy from Sunset Squad. A poor man's Barry Allen."

_He then pulls out a blade and with his wind abilities, swings at Kidd. Kidd does a back-flip and dodges out the way. _

Skymon: "You should've gone for the kill when you had me. What the hell are you doing in my territory anyway?"

_When he finishes speaking two men run outside and two other men show up on the second story. Kidd looks and counts at how many people there are. There are five on the dot. Thinking back to what Soren said Kidd thinks to himself _

Kidd (_Thinking_): "How the hell does that bastard know all this?"

Kidd (_Talking to Skymon_): "You know, kick your ass and get some recognition over here in East Caesar."

Skymon (_laughing_): "Really now?"

_He then signals his subordinates to come over where he is. The two jump down from the second story and the other two walk over to Skymon. _

Skymon's Flunky: "Yes boss?"

_Skymon looks at Kidd_

Skymon: "These are four people I personally picked to stay at the base with me. I'd say rank-wise their high on the list, only Dodge and myself come before these people. Say hello to Marco, Fatty, Ryobi and Moscow"

_Skymon tells his men to put on a show for him and they comply_

Skymon (_backing away_): "Don't kill him too quickly. This will make for some nice entertainment."

_After Skymon moves the four men are trying to corner Kidd. _

**Chapter 8- Jax Is Sort Of Like A Bull In A China Shop**

_The scene changes over to Jax and he is surrounded by four members of Skymon's Gang. Jax makes the first move. He jumps high in the air and when he comes down slams both fist into the pavement so hard that his arms are submerged into the concrete. The four men laugh. _

Gang Member #1: "This guy thinks he can cause earthquakes and shit."

Gang Member #3: "Yeah what the hell was that supposed to do? You're pretty strong to be able to punch your arms into the street like that but so what? Anybody can beat the ground up."

Gang Member #2: "Guys leave him alone, he's not going to kick our ass, let him beat the street up so he can feel good about himself."

Jax: "You don't know how good I'm about to feel"

_He rips out his arms out of the ground revealing giant slabs of concrete, metal, and debris attached to each arm and he bangs his fist together compacting the concrete and debris together to form gauntlet like weapons around his arms. Jax has a grin on his face. The four men are awe struck and stare in amazement at what they just seen. One of the men tries to say something. _

Gang Member #2: "What…the…hell…a…a..ar...are… y.."

_Before he can finish Jax gives him a hard right with his giant concrete arm sending the man flying across the street and clean through the side of the car. The man's lifeless body has ripped through the car metal and he is laying on the inside of the car with half of his body hanging out a now shattered passenger window. He's completely still and shows no signs of life. _

Jax (_smiling_): "And THAT'S how we treat em"

_The rest of the men stare at each other with looks of sheer terror. They panic and reach for their guns; they each have Sub Machine Guns and begin to let a barrage of bullets fly. Jax cross his arms, defending himself by letting the huge slabs of concrete and metal debris block the bullets. Once he hears the firing stop Jax dashes over to one of the men and slams both of his fist together on each side of the man's head, so hard that his gauntlets shatter. The man drops to his knees in a state of unconsciousness and Jax gives him a thunderous kick to the chest and sends him flying into one of the the other men who were trying to reload. There was just one man left, he had fell back on his ass and was in frenzy because his gun had jammed. The lone gang member was on his knees frantically trying to get his gun to work. _

Jax: "Face me like a man! Pussies these days, reaching for a gun."

Gang Member: "Somebody save me!"

Jax: "Ain't anybody getting saved today! When people ask me to save them, I arrive on the scene and smack the shit out of them for being weak, then I kick everybody's ass on the scene without giving a damn what's going on."

Gang Member (_thinking_): "This guy is a maniac"

_Jax begins to crack a smile, amused by his own ridiculous antics; he then proceeds to walk towards the lone gunman who's trying to get his gun to un-jam. Jax continues his rant while making his way over to the terrified gang member. _

Jax: "Look at you, sad and crying cause your toy broke. What the hell anyway? Guns are outdated and rare in this time anyway."

_Jax rips the gun from the man's hand and smashes the gun against the ground. The lone Skymon member is paralyzed with fear and before he can react Jax grabs him by his shirt and lifts him off the ground._

Jax: "Why wasn't I invited to this party?"

Skymon Member: "ack…bee (_gasping for air_).

Jax: "Huh? I can't understand that shit!"

_Jax slams the man into the ground out of frustration. The man coughs up blood while trying to utter something under his breath, but he is still mumbling. Jax places his foot on the man's stomach and presses down_

Jax: "I still can't understand!"

Skymon Member: "I said your trash! Dodge will take care of you. The Skymon Gang is the truth, anybody who tries to oppose gets dealt with. Just (_cough_) wait"

_The man is coughing up blood and is using his last breath to taunt Jax. _

Skymon Member: "Yeah, just (_cough_) wait, Dodge is a freak like you, he's going to kick your ass. If you feel so confident, walk into Club Newgate and go on the second floor. He has the place rented out. It's full of Skymon gang members. You can't do a damn thing by yourself. I SWEAR BY MY NAME TAKASHI HMMM"

_Jax puts his hand over the gang member's mouth_

Jax: "Trash huh?"

_Just then Jax sees a dump truck nearby, he smiles and looks at Takashi. He then raises his eyebrows consecutively._

**Chapter 9- 4 Against 1 Is Easy When Your In The Main Cast**

_The chapter starts off and it's back to Kidd. He's circled between Skymon's elite and seems to be thinking of a plan_

Kidd (_Thinking_): "Let me see. That guy has a knife. He'll be nothing to worry about. That one next to him doesn't seem to be carrying any weapons. I'm guessing he's confident in his physical strength. This one behind me is carrying a Flintlock. Where the hell did he manage to get something like that? Then last but not least this other guy doesn't seem to have a weapon either but he looks out of shape." He looks over at the out of shape guy and he is already sweating. "HE HASN'T EVEN BUDGED AN INCH!" Kidd thinks to himself. He is looking around and tries to figure who he'll attack first.

Marco: "Well when are you going to make your first move?"

Kidd: "After you make yours I guess"

_Soon after the guy begins to pull out his flintlock and before he can fully draw it Kidd manages to cut the gun in half with his blade and while still in motion he throws an uppercut, which lands. Skymon appears to have a look of disbelief and while the guy is still dazed from the uppercut, Kidd knees him in the groins. The man falls down in pain. _

Fatty: "Seriously? A low blow?"

Ryobi: "What kind of coward are you?"

Moscow: "Why can't you fight like a man?"

Marco _(still holding his genitals while he speaks)_: "Cheater"

Kidd (_looking down at the guy_): "THIS ISN'T A BOXING MATCH! AND HOW CAN YOU GUYS SAY ANYTHING ABOUT COWARDICE WHEN IT'S 4 AGAINST ONE!"

Fatty: "We were still going to fight fair."

_Kidd just shakes his head and begins to talk. _

Kidd: "Well on the contrary, I am a gang member after all. Fighting fairly is the least of my concerns when you're trying to survive. If you guys don't want to end up like him then I suggest you do something about it."

_Kidd then lunges after the fat member but surprisingly he dodges with finesse. "What the hell?" Kidd thinks to himself. He tries to go after him again but the result is the same. After Kidd misses, the guy carrying the knife attempts to stab Kidd but he manages to side-step and cuts the guy in his sides. _

Ryobi: (_holding his sides_): "DAMNIT!"

_Kidd then tries to punch him but Moscow manages to grab Kidd's hand. Fatty then comes at Kidd and appears to punch him in the face but no longer than a second after Kidd pulls off a back flip while the guy is still holding his hand and kicks him while he is in motion. Moscow then lets go of Kidd. During the fight Skymon is looking and thinking out loud. _

Skymon: "Pretty smooth Barry (_Flash Reference for those who don't know. Skymon calls Kidd this occasionally)_. My crew may not have noticed but I seen you tilt your head back when fat ass threw that punch and you used the momentum to be able to back flip. This crew is looking pretty worthless right about now. I better not have to step in. Cause if that's the case, then they're dead"

_Skymon continues to watch on the fight. Moscow looks at Fatty and signals him to move and he does so. Then Moscow rushes at Kidd. _

Kidd (_thinking_): "Coming at me straight on, he must have a plan."

_He then goes to trade punches but before he can he feels a fist hit his face. _

Kidd: "Shit!"

_He starts holding his face but he still sees Moscow coming at him. Before he can react he lands a punch to his stomach. Kidd drops to his knees. _

Moscow: "Again"

_He lunges towards Kidd but as soon as Kidd defends himself he feels a kick to his face from a different direction. Kidd falls to the floor. He holds the area he got kicked at. _

Kidd: "Son of a bitch. It must be tubby over there that's doing all the work."

Kidd looks over and can see Moscow and Fatty standing side by side. Kidd begins thinking some more.

Kidd: "Whenever that guy goes lunging towards me the fat one is nowhere to be seen. It looks like I've been having tunnel vision. I got to worry about the fat one. I know damn well neither of these people can match me for speed. Well let's do this."

_Afterwards Kidd springs himself back on his feet. Fatty starts to leave again and Moscow runs towards Kidd. _

Moscow (_making a fist_): "Prepared to get dropped again?"

Kidd: "That's my line"

_Kidd appears to sidestep out of the way but as soon as he sidesteps he throws a superkick (Sweet Chin Music) to the left of him. Kidd's foot connects with the bottom of the Fatty's chin. The impact is so hard that even Skymon can hear it. Funnily while doing so Shawn Michael's theme song comes on._

Skymon (_laughing_): "DAMN! Looks like he came to play."

_Fatty stands dazed for about 10 seconds then drops to his knees. Moscow looks in awe. _

Kidd: "Fat ass was a Strange wasn't he?"

_Moscow just looks at Kidd. _

Kidd: "From what I hear, a good majority of the people that were hit with the X Attack only had an augmentation in their physical abilities. Either that or they were blessed with the "Force" but that's something I know nothing about. Then you have those."

_He pauses and looks at Skymon _

Kidd: "Who gained a special ability"

_He stops and looks down at the Fatty. He seems to be completely unconscious. _

Kidd: "Weird, I wasn't expecting someone like him to have his speed increased, but then again you have someone who can use the wind."

_Skymon starts to smiles. _

Kidd (_looking at Moscow_): "So shall we finish this up?"

Moscow: "Don't get cocky, punk"

_He lunges at Kidd. Kidd stands still and begins to defend when a gust a wind comes from Kidd's direction. It blows toward the barehanded guy. He flies into a wall. _

Voice: "Now, you can tell him not to get cocky but I dare you tell that to me."

_It was Skymon who was talking. He appears right next to Kidd. Kidd looks alarmed and moves away from him. Skymon looks at Kidd and begins to talk. _

Skymon: "Now that was a pretty good kick you landed on tubby over there."

_Kidd is looking confused at what Skymon is up to but Skymon is still talking. _

Skymon: "Now let me show you an even better kick."

_Skymon then holds his hand towards Moscow, who he just blew into a wall. Then he waves his hands back towards him as if he's signaling him to come over. A huge gust of wind comes towards Skymon and Kidd braces himself. _

Kidd (_thinking_): "This is a pretty strong gale of wind!"

Moscow (_panicking_): "BOSS! BOSS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PLEASE STOP!"

Skymon: "You're a bit too weak to be in this gang. How pathetic of you guys to get defeated by one person. Your performance was shitty, so accept your punishment"

_Skymon has his leg cocked in the air_

Moscow: "HEL…!"

_Moscow starts to scream but before he can finish, Skymon's heel connects with his forehead. The impact was so hard that his head left a dent in the concrete. Kidd just looks on in shock. The man appears to be dead. _

Skymon: "It's so hard to find good help these days. And all the good help you find decides to go out and party. It may be a good thing you managed to get to them first because after seeing a performance like that, I would just kill them off. No need for weak people around here."

Kidd: "Yeah Boss is the same way. Although he doesn't kill them. He trains with them, makes them better. That's how some of us have become so good at what we do."

Skymon: "Well let's see how good your Boss has trained you"

_Skymon holds his arm up as if he's about to use his wind. Kidd just readies his blade. _

**Chapter 10- Since We're One Piece Fans, We Named The Club After Whitebeard**

_The scene switches to a club. It appears to be called "Club Newgate". It's a small rundown club and looks as if it hasn't had proper upkeep in years. The first floor looks pitch black while you can see lights coming from the second floor. The place is rented out by Dodge, so the only people present are Skymon's crew and women they let in the club. At the DJ Booth a character draped in an oversized red hooded jacket with his hood up masking his face, is spinning records. He has a pair of headphones which look very expensive and around his neck is a chain that says "CutNasty" in diamonds. He's playing fast-paced songs and right now the party seems to be pretty fun. People are dancing and having a good time, people are over at the bar enjoying drinks and a few people are just sitting down getting lap dances from some of the women. All of a sudden the DJ is approached by someone who seems to in Western attire. He is obviously drunk. He begins talking to the DJ._

Man (_With a country voice_): "The fuck you think yer doin?"

_The DJ stops scratching and let's the music play and looks up at the man_

DJ: "What I'm doing is being the DJ. You invited me to come. You told me about this party you were having and were going to be going to this club and you called me last week in the evening. My phone rang three times. I let it ring three times just to make sure I don't answer too—"

_The man interrupts the DJ._

Man: "You're talking to damn much sonny. I know what the fuck I did. What I mean is why the hell are you playing this fast techno robotic shit? Didn't I say specifically to give me some Country style music? Or did you forget who the hell is paying you for tonight?"

DJ: "Well shit sorry Quick Draw McGraw, I thought we were at a party, not at a hoe down. People can't get jiggy, yeah I said jiggy to songs about the open road and barns and pigs and horses and Wyatt Earp and-"

_The man pulls up his shirt to reveal a gun. He places his hand over it. The DJ looks unsurprised. While the DJ and Man are still talking a sharply dressed man dancing with a girl begins to talk to her_

Sharply Dressed Man (_In a Barry White Impression_): "Damn girl. I'd say that I'm in love with you but you'd probably think I'm just trying to pull a fast one on you"

Girl_ (Laughing): _"So what's your name handsome?"

Sharply Dressed Man_ (In yet another Barry White Impression): _"You can call me Milk baby. I do the body gooooood"

_The girl starts laughing again and the man smiles and thinks the third time is the charm_

Sharply Dressed Man_ (Once again Barry White_): "Damn girl do you clean your underwear with glass cleaner?"

Girl _(Looking unsettled and confused)_: "Umm no. why did you ask that?"

Sharply Dressed Man: "Cause I can see myself in them"

_A large slap is heard and the music stops and everybody looks at what happen. Even the DJ and Western Man stop to look at what happened. A person in the background can be heard saying "Damn!" The girl just stomps her foot and walks away from the man and the man just holds his face and looks at the crowd. His Barry White impersonation has stopped._

Sharply Dressed Man: "Uhhh dudes and duddettes. I was just showing this guy how not to pick up chicks."

_He grabs a random man and smacks him in the face_

Sharply Dressed Man: "See dude. I told you, sexual pick up lines are not the way to go."

Random Man: "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_Then the scene shifts back to the DJ and the Western Man is still angry at him_

Man: "Have you noticed something uhhh Mr. NastyCut?"

_The DJ looks surprised. He doesn't have a clue what the man is talking about_

Man: "There's still no FUCKING COUNTRY PLAYING!"

_The man slams his hand down on the turntable and breaks one half of it. Everybody stops and looks over at the DJ booth. One of the men, apparently Skymon's member starts whispering to somebody else._

Skymon Member: "Aww shit, it looks like Dodge is in one of his moods again."

Other Skymon Member: "What do you mean by that?"

Skymon Member: "Your new around here so I'll tell you. Let me just say Dodge is a hot head, gets mad pretty easily. And when the guy gets mad, bullets start to fly and people need to start ducking"

Other Skymon Member: "Well why he isn't the leader?"

Skymon Member: "Cause even though Dodge is strong, Skymon's able to keep in him check with his own ruthlessness and ability. But don't tell that to Dodge. He feels as if he should have been the leader and Skymon is second to him. He doesn't even really like Skymon. If no one wants to get shot no one better even bring up Skymon and say his subordinate is acting up"

_Just then the scene switches to the DJ and Dodge and the DJ starts talking. And what do you know?_

DJ: "Damn man! Do you know how much that cost me"?

_The DJ looks around at the crowd to see if they have an answer_

DJ: "Soooo nobody knows"?

Random Member of Crowd: "No! We don't know!"

DJ: "Neither do I"

Random Member of Crowd: "THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ASK LIKE IT WAS IMPORTANT?"

_The DJ ignores what the people are saying and begins talking to Dodge._

DJ: "Oh well. Looks like I'll have to call Skymon and tell him that his subordinate is acting like a fool"

**Chapter 11- A Chapter Without Any Of The Main Cast**

_The room stopped, time seemed to have stood still, and everyone knew the DJ had gone too far. Dodge hated being seen as a "subordinate" of anybody, yet alone Skymon. The two were actually friends, and even made plans to take over the gang together. After taking over the gang, Skymon went behind Dodge's back and became the leader. After gaining his abilities from the "X Attack" Skymon let his power go to his head and has been a constant thorn in Dodge's side. Eventually Skymon felt pitiful for Dodge and said he could be "2nd in Command if it makes him feel better." All the while Dodge knew he was feeling sorry for him and has come to hate the man ever since. And with the DJ bringing up Skymon, it triggered a rage in Dodge._

DJ: "Umm that was a lot of dialogue. Who just said all that?"

_A couple of shots ring through the air. Smoke clears on the dance floor only to reveal two bodies on the floor. Dodge then points his gun at the DJ._

Dodge (_pissed_): "NO one gives a FUCK about SKYMON! "Son of Vayu" MY ASS! He's just a poor man's version of the WEEPING FUCKING WILLOW!

_Dodge has snapped and is cussing profusely in his country accent._

Dodge: "SON OF A BITCH THINKS HE BETTA DEN ME!? IF DAT AIN'T DA BIGGEST BATCH OF STEAMING FLY JUICE ON A COW LOG! I'LL KILL EM! AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU FUCKERS IN! I'M NOT A FUCKING SUBORDINATE! I'M DA BOSS!"

_Dodge then takes his gun off the DJ and puts it back in his pocket. He then smiles crazily and talks to the DJ_

Dodge: "You know what? I'm gunna get ol "Rusty" and blow ya fucking brains out."

_Dodge then storms off in a rage and a few people start running like crazy cause they know what ol "Rusty" is_. _Some are running, others are drunk and have no clue what's going on while others a still dancing to the music even though it's scratched and keeps repeating. While all this is happening the sharply dressed man walks up to the DJ. He has a woman in his arms_

Sharply Dressed Man: "Duude. Where are the love songs at? A little "Baby I need you in my life? or "My sweet daffodil?" You can't swoon the ladies like this"

_Then without letting the man get a turn to speak he grabs a microphone and starts talking into it._

Sharply Dressed Man (_Barry White Voice_): "Now this is for that special lady of mine"

_He then points to like 10 women in the crowd._

Sharply Dressed Man_ (Barry White Voice): _"All of you ladies"

_Right when he is about to sing into the microphone the DJ pulls the plug from the microphone. The sharply dressed man looks over at the DJ_

Sharply Dressed Man (_regular voice_): "Uhh dude? What the hell was that?"

DJ: "Apologies but I have to use the facilities. Don't want it to seem like I'm a little kid who has a certain time to use the restroom but—"

Sharply Dressed Man (_confused_): "Dude, that thought never crossed my mind. But what kind of petty reason is that for me not to use the mic?"

DJ: "It's an unwritten rule amongst DJ's to never let nobody use the equipment while said DJ is nowhere to be found"

_The DJ pulls outs a written piece of paper that says "NO ONE TOUCHES STUFF WHEN I'M NOT AROUND!" in very terrible handwriting_

Sharply Dressed Man: "Dude you just said it was an unwritten rule. And what do you mean nowhere to be found? You're like 10 feet across the room using the bathroom. I just want to romance the ladies"

_The DJ is ignoring the Sharply Dressed Man and starts wrapping his microphone up. The sharply dressed man then pulls a phone out of his pocket._

Sharply Dressed Man: "See man, I didn't want to go this route but you chose it"

_He starts dialing numbers on his phone and with each number a weird vibration fills the club. All of a sudden the DJ takes a pen and uses it to scratch the turntable. A large "Crash" sound fills the arena and some people hold their ears in agony. _

DJ: "Sorry buddy. But little kid's play like that won't work on me. Now like I said, let me get to the bathroom James West (_Making fun of Dodge_) grabs his gun and then before you know it Pa Chu, Pa Chu"

_The DJ imitates a gun with his hand and takes off. The sharply dressed man seems nervous._

Sharply Dressed Man: "What the fuck? How did he?"

**Chapter 12- Casanova Types Can't Watch Ladies Get Mistreated**

_Right now the music has stopped and a good majority of the people has left the party. There are probably only a dozen there at the moment. The rest seem to be members of Skymon's gang. The lady that the Sharply Dressed Man brought to the DJ Booth is stillstanding by him and Dodge still is nowhere to be seen. The Sharply Dressed Man then looks at the lady's figure up and down and seems to forget all about what just happened._

Sharply Dressed Man: "You know baby, I don't seem to think I got your name. You can call me Milk. I do-"

Lady: "The body good. Yeah I heard you using that line on that woman"

Sharply Dressed Man (_Barry White Voice_): "The past is the past baby. Right now I'm thinking about the future. And I see you in it"

_The lady starts to smile a little bit_

Sharply Dressed Man: "Now I never got your name"

Lady: "It's Victoria"

Sharply Dressed Man: "Mhmmm Mhmm Mhmmm! Such a pretty name for a fine damsel like yourself"

Victoria: "Thanks"

Then all of a sudden Dodge can be seen coming out from the back up the club.

Dodge: "Victory! Ya dumb broad! What in the hell are you doing up here? Didn't I tell you to wait in the V.I.P room?"

Victoria: "It's Victoria Dodge. How long have we been together and you still can't remember my name?"

_Victoria starts tearing up a little bit_

Dodge: "Woman are ya back sassing me?"

_Victoria, now completely crying doesn't say a word. Dodge angrily walks in her direction. He is so drunk he can't walk straight so he stumbles. Pretty soon he is right in her face. The Sharply Dressed Man just looks on._

Dodge: "Bitch, I asked ya a question"

_Dodge has his arm in the air and Victoria is seen flinching_

Victoria: Pl…pl..please don't hit me Dodge. I'm sorry"

Dodge: "Now why in blue hell are ya out here?"

Victoria: "I…I..heard the music playing and just wanted to have a good time"

Dodge: "So what ya wanted ta do was parade around in daisy dukes and give these fuckers (_He points at the Sharply Dressed Man_) a lil' eye candy huh? Just show off ya tits and ass for the whole fucking world ta see? Why didn't ya tell me ya wanted to be a filthy whore?"

Victoria (_crying_): "Dodge it isn't like that. Please believe me"

_Dodge then shouts over to one the men standing around. He then grabs Victoria by the hair._

Dodge: "Hey ya see this dame right here. She's a might fine one isn't she. Nice slutty dress with slutty heels. Wouldn't you want a woman like this?"

Victoria: "Dodge your hurting me"

_One of the men, obviously drunk looks at Victoria for around 5 seconds and says "Hell yeah". The other men look at the guy like he's crazy and back away from him_

Dodge: "WRONG FUCKING ANSWER"

_Dodge takes out a revolver and shoots the man in the chest. The man drops instantly. Victoria screams and Dodge pulls her hair some more._

Dodge: "Why the fuck you screaming broad? Ya saw me shoot a plenty of men. Did you happen to have feelings for him? Want me to shoot him again?"

_Dodge shoots the guy again. The man is dead. Dodge then releases Victoria's hair and shoves her_

Dodge: "Does that make you feel good? To have all these fuckers just staring at you!"

_Dodge then just lets out a chuckle and raises him arm, prepared to backhand Victoria. _

Dodge: "Just a filthy slut"

_Dodge brings his hand down with a lot of force and Victoria flinches but before she knows it the Sharply Dressed Man grabs Dodge's hand. Dodge looks shocked_

Dodge: "What the fuck do ya think yer doing?"

Sharply Dress Man: "Dude, I can't take any more of this. A man should never put his hands on the ladies."

_He a few seconds to think over what he said_

Sharply Dressed Man: "Well a man should put his hands on the ladies but not in the way you're doing it. It should be done like this"

_He takes his hand and slides it down Victoria's ass. Victoria jumps and one of the men standing around start to comment_

Random Man: "THAT'S JUST SEXUAL HARRASSMENT! YOU'RE NOT ANY BETTER THAN DODGE!"

_The Sharply Dressed Man starts to blush._

Sharply Dressed Man: "Sorry, sorry. My hands have a mind of their own. I meant to do this"

_He places his hand underneath Victoria's chin and reassures her that she doesn't need to cry. She tries to stop crying and eventually does._

_Sharply Dressed Man (Barry White Voice)_: Girl, the only tears you need to be shedding is tears of joy. You're way too beautiful to be subjected to this. Let alone by some fool who can't appreciate you.

_All of sudden Victoria starts to break into a smile but is interrupted when Dodge has his gun in the Sharply Dressed Man's face_

Dodge: "The only thing I need to appreciate is ol "Rusty" here. And I know that your about to be shedding blood".

_Then all of a sudden there is a loud "CRASH"! Trash is all over the club floor and there is a huge pile of debris and dust covering the entire club as well as a loud engine roaring throughout the club. Bodies of some of the people who couldn't escape in time are hardly visible through the smoke and debris, there are some groans heard in the aftermath, a few people appear to be hurt but still conscious. A huge dump truck is stuck in the wall_.

Dodge: (_coughing heavily from the dust and debris_) "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? WHAT HAPPENED?!"

_After all the debris is cleared the driver side of the door opens up and a man steps out of it. The man is Jax. Jax tries to talk but keeps on coughing. This goes on for about a minute. Then you can hear someone shouting from the passenger side. They seem to be pretty bloodied. You can see that it was Takashi, the last man Jax was fighting before he spotted the dump truck_

**Chapter 13- 13th Chapter. Does That Mean Misfortune Will Happen?**

_The scene switches back to Skymon and Kidd and Skymon is talking to Skymon while Kidd is just getting ready to fight_

Skymon: "Aren't you going to attack?"

Kidd: "Age before beauty"

Skymon: "Touché. Hope you don't mind but I like to talk while I'll fight."

_Kidd just stares at him. Skymon continues to talk _

Skymon: "I find it a thrill to mess someone physically and verbally."

_He then punches Kidd in the stomach before he can react. _

Skymon: "And although I'm undoubtedly the more handsome one between the two of us, I have no problems about attacking first."

_He then goes to throw another punch but Kidd moves out the way. Kidd tries to cut Skymon in his waist but Skymon uses his wind abilities to push the blade away from him. He then makes a flicking noise towards Kidd's forehead which has enough force to blow Kidd back. _

Skymon (_taunting Kidd_): "What's the matter? I hope fighting those four other people didn't tire you out because it would be pretty boring to fight you if you weren't perfectly fine. Even though the result would still be me kicking your ass."

_He then lunges toward Kidd and sucks Kidd towards him. _

Kidd (_thinking_): "Damn! I can see why this guy was the Captain."

_He tries to force himself back but Skymon is pulling him in too fast. Skymon is able to land a punch on Kidd's chest but Skymon is still pulling Kidd towards his fist so he can inflict more pain. Kidd begins to clinch his teeth and Skymon is grinning. Skymon then makes a slashing motion with his hand which makes the wind come from the Northeast direction which immediately drops Kidd to the floor. Skymon then steps on his stomach and Kidd lets out a huge breath. Skymon then uses his wind to power Kidd even further into the cement and his wind is so strong that he drove Kidd at least five inches into the ground. Afterwards Skymon begins to use his power to make him float around ten feet into the air. While Skymon is heading upwards Kidd is groaning in pain. _

Kidd: "Son of a bitch. This cat is strong!" I'm going to have to kick this up a notch or else I'm going to die. But I can only keep a speed of that level for a short time. Better than nothing I guess."

_After he says this Kidd closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. While he is inhaling Skymon comes flying down. _

Skymon: "BOOM!"

_Skymon flew down with so much power he was able to leave a crater in the cement. Debris starts flying everywhere and dust covers the area. After the dust clears Skymon is standing with a huge grin on his face. _

**Chapter 14- You Got Tricks Up Your Sleeve? Well So Do I**

Skymon: "Well damn, did the guy evaporate?"

Kidd: "You're strong Skymon but let's not get ahead of yourself."

_He appears behind Skymon. Skymon turns to look back and as he does Kidd's left knee is aiming towards Skymon's stomach and his blade is headed towards Skymon's face. Skymon knows he isn't going to be able to dodge both hits so he defends against Kidd's blade and takes the knee. However, the knee was stronger then he expected and Skymon buckles over. Spit comes out of Skymon's mouth as he drops to his knees. Even while in pain Skymon is still smiling. He looks up and sees Kidd, sweating bullets and breathing heavily. _

Skymon (_thinking_): "What's wrong with this dude?"

Skymon (_Speaking_): "You looking a bit tired there boy."

_While he's talking he manages to get back on his feet. Kidd doesn't say anything and looks at Skymon. All of a sudden Skymon feels a kick from his back and he gets knocked toward Kidd. He eventually phases through Kidd and while he does so Kidd evaporates. Skymon is looking confused when all of a sudden Kidd is behind him. _

Kidd: "Well Skymon I'd like to take you down a notch and show you "Speed Hell"

_He then runs toward Skymon and Skymon manages to punch him in the face but Kidd disappears and it seems like Kidd is running towards him again, this time with his blade towards him. Skymon barely dodges and Kidd's blade nicks his cheek. _

Skymon: "What a speedy bastard!"

_He then uses his wind to blow Kidd away. Kidd is able to land on his feet though. Not soon after Kidd feels some more wind coming towards him but is able to withstand it. _

Kidd (_thinking_): "Whoo boy! I'm not going to be able to keep this up for much longer. Not to mention I'll be dead tired after this. I got to hurry up."

_Kidd lunges at Skymon and the two are throwing punches at one another. It seems to be pretty even, with no one having a good advantage over the other. Even with the fight being so even Skymon still has a smile on his face. He then starts to taunt Kidd. _

Skymon: "You're doing pretty good Barry! How much longer can you keep this up though"?

_He can see Kidd sweating real heavily and breathing harder. He continues to talk_

Skymon: "You know if you could keep this speed up, you may have had a chance against me, although I do applaud you for being able to put a scratch on me. I can't remember the last time that has happened. But after your move is up, I'll show you a move of mine"

_After he makes a kick towards Kidd's stomach which was increased with his wind power that makes a cut across Kidd's abs. Kidd then backs away and holds his stomach in pain. Then he drops to his knees and lets out a huge breath. _

Kidd: "My limit is up"

_Skymon then sucks Kidd towards him like a vacuum and knees him in the stomach and then blows him away. Skymon walks toward Kidd but then feels a strange aura in the air. _

Skymon: "Did it get a bit colder?"

_He then decides to brush it off and continues walking toward Kidd. Kidd is sitting up against a wall. _

Skymon: "Remember that move I was telling you about Barry?"

_Skymon starts to raise his hand in the air. Then all of a sudden a huge gust of wind comes towards his direction. _

Skymon: "Check this out"

_After Skymon says that he brings his arm down and suddenly it seems as if the wind disappears. Kidd is confused as to what happened but then after getting a closer look he sees that Skymon isn't breathing as heavily and the cuts he got on his body are gone. _

Kidd (_thinking_): "What the hell did he do?"

**Chapter 15- Punch First, Ask Questions Later**

_The scene is back at the club and Jax is still coughing and Takashi seems to be highly erratic and petrified_

Takashi: "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO PULL THAT OFF?"

Jax (_finally done coughing_): "Well remember when I said I knew how to drive a dump truck. I lied."

Takashi: "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WE'RE ON THE 2ND FLOOR!"

_The scene switches to outside and it seems somehow the dump truck completely missed the first floor of the club and is dangling out of the 2nd floor._

_With all the commotion the Sharply Dressed Man was able to get away from Dodge's gun. After all the smoke clears and he is able to get a good look at the person, he recognizes who it is. He appears surprised_

Sharply Dressed Man: "Of all the people in the world, why did he have to come? All this damn commotion is going to bring the F.O.R.C.E for sure. I suddenly find the love of my life (_referencing Victoria_) and now I have to leave her. This blows"

_The Sharply Dressed Man uses Jax's distraction as time to leave and he manages to sneak downstairs and out of the club. But before leaving he turns and looks at Victoria_

Sharply Dressed Man_ (choking up): _"Farewell my love. Until we meet again"

_All of a sudden the sound of a toilet is flushing. Everybody turns their attention towards the bathroom. Then the sink starts to run. And everybody is waiting for the person to come out. Then the hand dryer starts to run for about 10 seconds. And everybody is still waiting for the person to come out. Then the door opens up and it's the DJ and he's stretching as he walks out_

DJ: "Annnnnnnnnd in perfect timing the DJ makes his way out of the bathroom to avoid all the commotion. I must say-"

_Before he can finish Jax throws a punch at him but he dodges easily. Jax then throws a few more punches but the DJ evades them easily. The DJ doesn't know what's going on_

DJ: "Geez are you mad I went to the bathroom? I was even a good boy and washed my hands this time."

Jax: "You're Dodge aren't you?"

DJ: "Heh. You got it all wrong buddy. And don't you think you should ask first before you start trying to punch someone's lights out?"

Jax: "You seem like a Dodge to me"

Random People in The Club: "THAT'S YOUR REASON FOR ATTACKING HIM?"

_The actual Dodge just looks on and tries to figure out who Jax is. He still doesn't say anything. Takashi just shakes his head and Victoria inches away from Dodge. A couple people have managed to safely get out the club._

_In the meantime Jax is still trying to attack the DJ while he is trying to convince him he isn't Dodge._

Jax (_throwing punches while he is talking_): "You're name is Dodge"

DJ: (_blocking/dodging Jax punches_): "Nuh uh"

Random People in The Club: "YOU GUYS ACT LIKE YOUR IN ELEMENTARY!"

_The DJ is dodging Jax with ease but all of a sudden trips over the person that Dodge shot and stumbles a bit. Jax smiles and manages to kick the DJ in the stomach. He flies into the DJ Booth and it crashes. _

Jax: "I also have a good reason to confirm your name is Dodge. You got good agility and can "Dodge" my punches. Therefore THAT…MUST…BE…YOU'RE…NAME!"

Random People in The Club: "WHAT KIND OF DUMB ACCUSATION IS THAT?"

_Then the DJ rises from the DJ Booth with about 10 records in his hands. He then throws each record one at a time towards Jax. While he is throwing them the DJ is walking towards the hole Jax made in the wall. Jax ducks from some and punches a few. There was a record that cut Jax right by his eye. Jax seems surprised._

Jax (_thinking to himself_): "How is he throwing those records with so much force behind it?"

_When the DJ is all out of records he is standing by the hole Jax made with the dump truck. He then begins to speak_

DJ: "Man, it just seems that people got it out for me today. All I wanted to do was have a good time, spin a few records and maybe if anybody wanted play Monopoly when the party was over. Buuuuuuut since some people don't want to play nice we'll have to take a rain check on it. And if we ever play Monopoly I call dibs on the dog. But for now, toodles"

**Chapter 16- Cocky, Arrogant Or Confident? You Decide**

_Right afterwards the DJ hops down from the building and takes off. Now it seems the only people there are Jax, Dodge, Victoria, Takashi and 3 members of Skymon's gang. Jax walks over to the truck and grabs Takashi._

Jax: "Damn! I thought that guy was Dodge! Takashi I don't have time for this! Where is this guy you said could kick my ass?"

_Soon after, loud shots are fired in the air._

Dodge: "Ya filthy fuck! I'm Dodge! WHO ARE YOU?"Jax: "Name's Jax baby. Don't wear it out"

Dodge: "Hmm does that name ring a bell?"

Jax: "I'm the greatest member of the Sunset Squad. Of course you've heard of me."

Random Skymon Member: "Wait. That's the gang over in Southern Caesar we got into it with years back!"

Dodge: "Ahh yes I remember these punks. What's that one fella you have over there? King? Maybe if he learned to keep his trap shut."

Jax: "He's long gone now. It'd be better if you didn't associate him with us"

Dodge: "And are you looking for revenge after all these years?"

Jax: "Revenge is such a strong word. I prefer the word vendetta. It sounds better"

Random Skymon Member: "I'm not even sure if you're using the right word there"

_Jax is sitting there looking surprised. He just stands there for about ten seconds and then begins to speak._

Jax: "Does it matter?"

Everyone (_Except Dodge_): "YES IT DOES!"

_Dodge is starting to get irritated. He punches a hole in the wall_

Dodge: "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE JUST STANDING AROUND FOR? THIS BASTARD THINKS HE CAN WALTZ IN HERE, CRASH MY PARTY AND ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!?"

_Dodge points his gun at his members_

Dodge: "How about you make yourself useful and show him what we do to people we don't like?"Random Skymon Member: "You got it."

_One of Skymon's members runs towards Jax with a knife. He goes to stab Jax in the stomach but Jax grabs his arm and twists it, causing the guy to drop the knife. Then Jax kisses his knuckles and ducks down with a huge smile on his face. Then Jax precedes to uppercut the guy so hard that he goes through the roof of the club._

Jax: "Ha Ha! I love it! That's one down!"

Skymon Member #1 (_shocked_): "What the hell? This guy isn't human! He knocked that guy out the park. Literally!

Skymon Member #2: "We need to leave and just let Dodge take care of him. They are both freaks

Skymon Member #1: "Right! Let's go!"

_Both men head towards the huge gaping hole in the wall to try and escape by jumping down from the second floor but suddenly…BANG! Both men are shot out of the club as they were attempting to leap down from the second floor, they drop to the ground with blood and the viewpoint switches to show blood coming out of a hole between their eyes. _

Dodge: "That's what I like to call killing to birds with one fucking stone"

_Dodge starts to laugh while Takashi starts to get upset_

Takashi: "Franko! Chilly C! HOW COULD YOU? THEY FOUGHT FOR YOU! THEY BELIEVED IN YOU! YOU'RE OWN CR—"  
_  
Dodge pistol whips Takashi with his rusty revolver_

Dodge: "Shut up! Whose side ya supposed to be on anyway? What the hell ya doing bringing this bastard to my party anyway? I've a good mind to blow ya own damn head off Takashi"

Victoria: "Takashi!"

_Dodge shakes his head and lets out a dry laugh  
_  
Dodge: "This ain't my day. First this whore tries running off with some wannabe Casanova. _(Dodge is pointing his revolver at Victoria) _Then this muscle head comes crashin' into my party for me! Now I have these sorry lot of men running away looking like damn dandelions. Probably to see good ol Skymon. And say the Skymon gang is falling apart. WELL FUCK SKYMON! And you VICTORY!"

Victoria: "It's Vic-"

_Dodge interrupts and grabs Victoria by her throat and is holding her up in the air with one hand_

Dodge: "I know what the fuck ya name is! This here is all ya fault ya dirty bitch! You probably were screwing this muscle head right here too. Probably invited him! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

_Victoria tries to respond but her voice is really weak_

Victoria: "Do…Dodge…I…can't…br...eathe"

Dodge: "YA DON'T NEED TO BREATHE TO BE A WHORE!"

_All of a sudden a bone crunching sound is heard, Dodge takes an extremely hard punch right to the face which sends him flying back against the wall. Victoria is on the ground gasping for air and Jax cracks his knuckles_

Jax (_Thinking_): "Yeah buddy. I just helped this dame out. This should make the fans adore me. But let me say something to put the icing on the cake and not have them think I was doing it for my own benefit"

Jax: "What kind of filthy scum would put his hands on a woman? You need to pick on someone your own size. Like me, Jax"

Jax (_Thinking_): "I'm good"

**Chapter 17- A Weak Captain Makes A Weak Crew**

_The scene is back to Skymon and Kidd and Kidd is looking shocked at what Skymon did to himself_

Skymon: "You know you would have been a nice addition to my gang."

_Skymon looks over to his other crew members _

Skymon: "A helluva better addition than these bums. It is a rare feat to make me heal myself. Last time I remember doing so was"…

_After he says this line, his eyes start to get serious and he finishes his sentence. _

Skymon: "When I killed our previous boss."

Kidd: "Why would you do that?"

Skymon: "I didn't like working under anybody. What a pity I had to hide in the shadows of that man for a couple years, and then I was blessed with gaining these abilities. No longer did I have to worry about being working under someone. I could be my own boss."

Kidd: "For some people the X Attack was a curse, to others it was a gift".

Skymon: "Yeah it made for a very nice present". (_He then puts both hands in the air)_ "But you're talking to much Barry. It's time I finish this. Don't worry I'm not the type to make you suffer"

_He brings both hands down and two whirlwinds appear and head towards Kidd. All of a sudden Kidd is trapped in both. _

Kidd: "SHIT!"

_Kidd starts to yell. Although Kidd is trapped in the two whirlwinds, there is blood flying out from it. _

Skymon: "Yeah. Those things are razor sharp".

_A few seconds later the whirlwinds disappear and Kidd is just on his knees with many cuts on his body and bleeding. Skymon looks a bit confused. _

Skymon: "That amount right there should have killed him"

_Then he looks more closely at Kidd and sees his blade extended from his hand. It has cuts on it and looks as if it's about to break. _

Skymon: "This bastard really was able to deflect some of those hits with his blade. What scary speed he has."

_Skymon then brings both hands in the air again. _

Skymon: "LET'S SEE HOW MUCH STRENGTH YOU HAVE LEFT TO BLOCK THESE HITS BARRY!"

_He brings down both hands with a lot of force and two whirlwinds even bigger then before form and head towards Kidd with a lot of speed. Kidd just looks at the whirlwinds heading toward him while he his holding his right eye. _

Kidd (_smiling_): "Looks like this is it".

_Then all of a sudden right when the whirlwinds are more than a few feet from Kidd, a line of ice comes in-between Kidd and the whirlwinds. The whirlwinds were sharp enough to cut some of the ice and leave it shattered but they disappeared after cutting the ice. Both Skymon and Kidd looked shocked. _

Skymon (_pissed_) "Who the fuck is that"?

_He then looks to where the ice came from and his angers once again turns into a smirk when he notices who it is. He then starts to speak. _

Skymon: "Well, look what the cat dragged in. It's been a while since we met"

_When he says that the scene focuses on who it is and Skymon finishes his sentence at the same time it focuses on the person. _

Skymon: "Good ol' Myles"

**Chapter 18- That Seems Like A Broke Ability**

_The scene is back to the Dodge and Jax fight and it starts off showing Dodge. Dodge is laughing and spits out some blood from his mouth_

Dodge: "You must be crazy boy! Putting ya filthy hands on me. You done got on my last nerve boy. But first things first

_Dodge pulls out a flask of whisky from his coat and takes a huge sip_

Dodge: "Ooooooo buddy! That burns the chest hairs off! This ain't for the weak!

_Without warning, Dodge rushes Jax and catches him with a hard blow to the stomach. Dodge then pistol-whips Jax upward, and then gives him a heavy kick with his boot, sending Jax into a table.  
_

Jax: "Felt like a bee sting"

_Dodge doesn't give him a chance to recover and runs over to Jax to boot him in the face again while he's getting up but before Dodge's boot can hit Jax in the face Jax grabs it with one hand and proceeds to get up off and ground. After he puts his other hand on Dodge's leg and begins to spin him around_

Jax: "I call this Ring around the Rosie"

_Jax tosses Dodge across the club with all of his might. While flying through the air Dodge pulls out his revolver and shoot three shots towards Jax but all three miss. Dodge hits one of the support pillars, knocking it down. The club is becoming unstable and a piece of the roof falls on Dodge_.

Jax: "Ha Ha! You fake cowboy, trying to shoot the Great On—"

_A huge pile of debris falls on Jax and knocks him down. Dodge emerges from the pile of rubble. He pulls out another flask of liquor from his pocket and takes a huge gulp_

Dodge: "Who said I was aiming for you boy? I'm seeing double but the aim is still perfect.

_Jax starts to stand back on his feet. He feels the back of his head and rubs it_

Jax: "So you shot the support beams behind me. Big deal."

_Jax points at Takashi who is standing behind the DJ Booth next to Victoria_

Jax: "He managed to spill the secrets about your "Strange" ability. I heard from Soren you were but this guy here told me what it does. Not that I needed to know anyway"

_Jax then looks at Takashi with a serious face_

Jax: "Takashi, you don't need to hide behind a booth. I'll make sure this man doesn't put his hands on you or the girl"

_Takashi then seems a little more confident and starts to see Jax in a new light. He begins to think Jax maybe isn't all that bad when suddenly_

Jax: "If you're going to be our butler, then it would be better if you could do it in working condition"

_Takashi looks at him with wide eyes_

Takashi: "YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE THINGS LIKE THAT FOR YOURSELF! YOU GUYS ARE OUR ENEMIES! NO WAY IN HELL I'LL BE AT YOUR BASE, LET ALONE DO THE HOUSEKEEPING"

Jax: "Well, this bastard already knows you sold him out so I don't think he would take you being disloyal so kindly. And if you don't come back, I'll just beat you up myself for being the enemy"

Takashi: "IT'S A LOSE-LOSE SITUATION! YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU BASICALLY FORCING ME TO BE THE BUTLER?"

_Jax gives Takashi a huge smile and puts one thumb up in the air._

Takashi (_thinking_): "SO EVIL!"

Dodge: "Aren't you just the big piece of meat on the grill? Somebody has all of the confidence in the world. Ya think ya know it all don't ya? I haven't used these "powers" on ya not once. I don't need to tap into those freak show powers to kick your ass, but since you're begging to see em so badly. I'll give ya front row seats."

_Victoria looks shocked because she knows what Dodge is about to do when he taps into his Strange powers. Dodge begins to spin his revolver around his finger a few times and does some tricks. Then while he is doing this the revolver seems to glow. Then he fires a few shots in Jax's area. Jax dodges but suddenly the bullet blows up and knocks Jax a few feet  
_  
Jax: _(thinking): "Shit! I knew he could blow stuff up but what the mess is up with those bullets of his?"_

**Chapter 19- Bullet Wounds Are Very Different From The Media Than Real Life**

Dodge: "Heh, ya sorry thug. Those are some pretty fancy bullets there huh? Fitting for a person of my nature"

Jax: "So you can make bullets go BOOM! Nothing special. I deal with explosions on a natural basis"

_Jax suddenly has a flashback. He sees a Cola on a table and begins to drink it. Right after he finished drinking it, Soren walks in the room_

Soren: "Jax, you didn't drink a Cola that was sitting around here have you?"

Jax: "Hmmm. Maybe I have. Why you want to know?"

Soren: "Because I couldn't find a proper place to put my explosive chemicals in so I had to put it in the Cola bottle for the time being."

Jax: "Son of a-"

_Jax then begins to have another flashback. He sees some candy on a table and starts to eat it. Then Soren walks in the room_

Soren: "Jax, you didn't eat any candy looking things that were sitting around here have you?"

Jax: "Hmmm. Maybe I have. Why you want to know?"

Soren: "Because I couldn't find a proper place to put my explosive chemicals so I had to put it in the forms of tablets for the time being."

Jax: "Son of a-"

_Jax has one final flashback. He sees a sandwich on a table and starts to eat it. Soon after Soren walks in the room_

Soren: "Jax, you by chance didn't eat a sandwich that was sitting around here have you?"

Jax: "Hmmm. Maybe I have. Why you want to know?"

Soren: "Because I couldn't find a proper place to put my explosive chemicals so I had to put it in the form of bread."

Jax: "HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? LET ALONE WHY DID YOU BOTHER TO MAKE A WHOLE SANDWICH WITH MEAT AND CHEESE ON IT?"

_Soren as usual, just ignores Jax and walks away. Then the flashback ends._

Dodge: "What gave you the idea that it was just bullets that I could explode?"

_Jax then notices that the bandana that he was wearing on his bicep has a hole in it. He then sees it glowing red. Jax hurriedly takes the bandana of his arm and accidentally throws it in the direction of Takashi and explodes. Takashi is suddenly wide-eyed and nervous_

Takashi: "Easy now!"

Jax: "My bad."

Dodge: "I believe I fired another shot there boys"

Jax: "…The hell?"

_Jax sees a piece of glass glowing red but notices it too late and the glass explodes, sending him flying into a wall. Jax's arm is bleeding a little and looks a bit charred. He manages to shake it off and stand up._

Jax: "You know if you want to win, then you're going to have to do a lot better than that"

_Jax grabs a bowl off of the floor and heads towards Dodge. Dodge shoots a bullet at him but Jax blocks it with the bowl. He notices that the bullet is still stuck in the bowl._

Jax _(Thinking)_: "How thick was this bowl? Oh well."

_Jax sees the bowl starting to glow and then he throws it in Dodges direction but is way off. Dodge looks to see where it landed and starts to gloat but before he can he notices Jax is right at his chest. Jax then punches Dodge right in the stomach, causing Dodge to buckle over. Jax then notices that the bowl is still glowing. He takes advantage of this by putting Dodge in a headlock, spinning him around once and then throwing him where the bowl landed. As soon as Dodge lands the bowl explodes. There is a smoke cloud covering Dodge so Jax can't see what's happening. Takashi and Victoria both think the fight is over and come out from where they were hiding and walk over to where Jax is. Soon afterwards a shot is fired off. It hits Jax in the shoulder. Takashi and Victoria look in fear. _

**Chapter 20- Ice Versus Wind. Sounds Like A Good Match**

_The scene shifts and Soren is heading to the party. He notices a lot of people running away from it._

Soren: "I can't help but think Jax had something to do with it"

_Soren stops a man and questions him_

Soren: Sir, if you don't mind me asking, where are you coming from?

Man: "I'm just leaving Dodge's party. It was going great until someone had to crash it."

Soren: "Somebody crashed it?"

Man: "Yeah dude. This crazy guy just all of a sudden drove a dump truck into the side of the building."

Soren (_thinking_): I ask him to do this quietly and he picks the most random, destructive way to enter a party. _(Looking back at the man_) "Thanks for the information"

Man: "Sure thing"

_The dude continues to head away from the party when all of a sudden Soren feels a dark aura around him. Soren starts breathing heavily and a couple beads of sweat are dripping from his face._

Soren: "What the hell is this?! This presence seems a lot heavier then the Boss's and I know it isn't anyone I know. Who the hell is this?"

_Soren stops and examines the people leaving the party. He sees a few girls running and screaming, a few guys talking about how awesome it was to have somebody drive a dump truck but then he notices someone walking calmly. He has his head down with his hands in his pockets. He doesn't seem to care about all the noise surrounding him. Soren tries to get a look at the person's face but it is pretty dark so he can't see his face that well. The man continues to walk without a care in the world. Soren, being pretty emotionless, has a serious look on his face_

Soren: "Who was that? (_Then starts thinking about Jax_). I got to see if Jax is okay!"

_Skymon and Myles are staring each other down. Skymon has a smug look on his face and Myles looks serious. While looking at each other Marco managed to get back up on his feet, albeit wobbly. He was a few feet from Myles and once he got back up he tried to shoot Myles. Without looking Myles frosted the tip of his knuckles and threw a punch that shattered the man's jaw and he fell back down. _

Skymon (_thinking_): "Why did he even bother getting up?"

_Then he focuses his attention back onto Myles. He begins to speak. _

Skymon: "How long has it been Myles? Since we last fought?"

_Myles doesn't say anything Skymon continues to speak_

Skymon: "You actually put up a good fight that time too. There wasn't a clear cut winner that time. "Although I admit I wasn't in good control over my ability at the time. Don't you realize how much stronger I have gotten since then? Coming here was a huge mistake boy.

_Skymon raises his hand in the air which causes the wind to blow towards Myles but Myles is standing his ground. _

Skymon: "Like I was telling your buddy over there, I don't like to be the one to make the first move but I'll make an exception for you". (_He uses his power and blows himself in front of Myles_) "Let's begin"

_With his hand in the air, Skymon brings it down to punch Myles but Myles catches his hand before it hits his face. Then Myles begins to slowly freeze Skymon's hand. He managed to freeze up to Skymon's knuckles but Skymon throws a kick towards Myles stomach which makes him let go of his hand to defend himself. Skymon takes the opportunity to use his wind ability to make a slash across Myles face. Skymon smiles but when he looks at Myles he sees that he didn't hit him the face, but he hit some ice Myles was using to guard his face. Afterwards Skymon uses his power to blow Myles back a few feet. He then creates 4 mini tornados and directs them towards Myles direction. Myles is looking at the tornados coming towards him and wonders how he'll evade. _

Myles (_thinking_): "Shit, with the stuff I learned so far, my ice won't help me.

_He then proceeds to back-flip and evade the first one and side-step the next tornado but the remaining two are coming from different directions and he can't dodge both. Myles gets spun around a few times and is launched from the tornado. When he is tossed from the tornado he is headed straight for Skymon. Myles starts to brace himself. Skymon throws a kick towards Myles head but Myles is able to catch his foot before it connects and manages to freeze his foot. _

Skymon: "Shit!"

_He begins to grab his foot and while he is doing that Myles freezes his fist and punches Skymon in the face. Skymon has his head tilted back and looks to be in a daze. Five seconds later Skymon let's out a half-hearted "Ouch" and looks at Myles with a grin on his face. His nose is bleeding. _

Skymon: "So this is the new Myles huh? Blessed with an "Ability" just like me. Ice at that. Yours is well suited for a physical fight and defense. Lucky bastard."

_Then all of a sudden Myles gets a cut on his cheek and chest. _

Myles (_grabbing his chest_): "Shit"

Skymon: "But mines is pretty sharp if I say so myself" _(Skymon's head is still looking upward from the punch Myles gave him)_ "How sharp exactly?"

_Skymon uses his power to force Myles against a building. He is holding one hand up as he does this. Then with his other hand he holds down by his side. After he uses his arm as if he is bowling and when his arms raises up the street starts to split a little bit in a straight line. It's heading towards Myles while he is up against the wall. Kidd is laying himself up against a dumpster and sees the street splitting. _

Kidd (_talking to himself_): "What are you going to do Myles? You didn't abandon us for months to go out here did you? I want to witness what you learned"

_Meanwhile the wind is heading towards Myles. Myles is trying to put his hands together but the wind is preventing him from doing so. _

Myles (_thinking_): "I got to form an ice block"

_While Myles is struggling to get his hands together Skymon is laughing. He makes a gun with his hand then pretends to shoot._

Skymon: "Boom"!

_As soon as Skymon says that the wind connects with the building. The force was so strong the two story building collapsed. Skymon is standing still and Kidd is watching. Around 15 seconds have passed and there doesn't appear to be any movement from under the debris. _

**Chapter 21- Turns Out He Was Important After All**

Victoria: "ARE YOU OKAY?"

Jax: "I'm fine"

_While Jax is holding his shoulder he notices that it is glowing red. _

Jax: "DAMN!"

_Jax takes his fingers and presses deep into his shoulder wound and managed to pull out the bullet and throw it a ways before it explodes. All of a sudden you see Dodge, pretty bloodied and charred._

Dodge: "That would have been bad kid, those internal organs couldn't survive something like that."

Jax (_Thinking_): "Shit! Why'd this guy have to be a long range type? I fucking hate having to use my head to get close enough. I just want to give him the good one, two and call it a day. This is just senselessly dragging the fight on. But seeing his ability up close, I got a plan. May hurt a bit though"

_Jax heads over towards Dodge while Dodge is still shooting bullets at him. You can see mini explosions occurring and just tearing the club apart. For the most part, Jax is getting caught by a couple bullets but manages to brush them off for the most part. Then he and Dodge are a few inches from each other when Jax manages to grab a hold of Dodge's gun and hit Dodge in the ribs. At the same time Dodge pistol whips Jax a few times and tackles him to the ground but the floor beneath them breaks and they fall down to the first floor. Takashi and Victoria rush over to where they broke through at and begin to talk._

Takashi: "Victoria, don't you think it'll be a good idea to get out of here? This whole place is falling apart"

Victoria: "Takashi, I don't have any other place to go. This place was like a second home to me and I have been stuck here for so long. Where am I going to go? And don't you want to see?"

Takashi: "See what?"

Victoria: "What's coming to Dodge? That man has put me through a lot over the years and no ones ever helped me before. But in just one day two people that I don't even know, one from an enemy gang bothered to help me out. I've only heard about the Sunset Squad from Skymon and Dodge but after seeing this man, it makes me want to witness for my own eyes what they stand for"

_Takashi just looks at her in admiration and begins to speak when all of a sudden the sounds of sirens are going off. On the outside of the club we see Soren walking towards the club when a F.O.R.C.E Car pulls up to him. A member of the F.O.R.C.E gets out on the driver side and begins to speak to him._

F.O.R.C.E Member: "Excuse me sir. We're going to ask you to leave the premises at once"

_Soren just ignores the man and continues to walk when the F.O.R.C.E member stands right in front of him._

F.O.R.C.E Member: "SIR! If you keep disobeying orders, then I'm going to have to take you-"

_All of a sudden Soren literally walks through the F.O.R.C.E Member and then he begins to slowly disappear. Soren looks and sees the Sharply Dressed Man playing on his phone right outside the club._

Soren: "Using the F.O.R.C.E to try and cover up this mess was pretty smart if I say so myself Kazuto."

Kazuto: "Dude. Pretty and smart are what the ladies always say about me. But seriously, how did you know I was using an illusion to make some F.O.R.C.E Members anyway?"

Soren: "You see those F.O.R.C.E cars over there? There black on white"

Kazuto: "What does that mean?"

Soren: "Normal F.O.R.C.E cars are white on black"

Kazuto: "WHO THE HELL PAYS THAT CLOSE TO DETAIL?!"

_Meanwhile in the club on the first floor, Dodge is standing above Jax with his gun pointed directly at his head. Dodge is bleeding really bad and has a lot of cuts on his body_

Dodge: "YA FUCKING BASTARD! NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE THOSE DAMN OFFICIALS TOO? THIS IS TOO MUCH! YOUR ABOUT AS TOUGH AS SNAKESKIN, I'LL GIVE YA THAT BUT BE PREPARED TO DIE NOW!"

_Dodge begins to pull back on the trigger and it seems as if the gun is glowing immensely. Jax, laying on the ground just as bruised and cut as Dodge, just looks at the gun with no fear and cracks a smile._

Jax: "I don't think it would be a good idea to pull that trigger. It probably would be worse off for you than me."

Dodge: "SHUT YER FUCKING TRAP!"

_All of a sudden the gun lets off and it seems as if Dodge's whole left arm explodes. He lets out an antagonizing scream_

**Chapter 22- One Thing About Getting Strong. The Weight Is Only Going To Get Heavier**

Dodge: "SON OF A BITCH! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

_Jax begins to stand back on his feet. Although wobbly he seems to be in good spirits. He starts to crack his knuckles._

Jax: "I realized you weren't the problem but that damn gun was. So I figured why not just crush the barrel of it?"

_The scene switches back to when Jax grabbed a hold of his gun and punched him. While Jax punched Dodge in the ribs, he was able to crush the barrel of the gun._

Jax: "As you can see from these bruises I got it wasn't the best of plans but it got the job done at least. Now what say we finish this?"

Dodge: "DON'T GET SO COCKY PUNK!"

_Dodge manages to head butt Jax but Jax brushes it off and lets off a crazy smile_

Jax: "You still got some fight in you. I like that"

_Jax unleashes a series of blows to Dodge's body and face and to finish the combination he uppercuts Dodge into the second floor of the club. Jax grabs a ledge and pulls himself up to the second floor. Takashi and Victoria hurry to get out of the way. Jax tells Victoria to come here and she complies_

Jax: "You need to get out of here. I'm generous enough to help you down."

Victoria: "Ok."

_Jax helps Victoria down from the second floor and then he tells Takashi to come over and he complies. Jax simply boots Takashi out of the club._

Takashi (_While falling down_): "SO EVIL!"

_Jax then turns into Dodge's direction and sees him scrambling trying to get up. Jax doesn't notice but Dodge managed to find himself a gun although it isn't his._

Jax: "Your pretty tough to still be standing. No worries. What happened on the first floor were baby punches. Now I'll show you some manly punches."

Dodge (_Thinking_): "Yeah that's right ya son of a bitch. Come a little closer and I'm going to blast your fucking heart out"

_Dodge turns around and pulls the trigger and hits Jax a little by the ribs. Jax stumbles for a bit and almost drops to his knees but still heads towards Dodge._

Jax: "Sorry, no way in hell am I going to go back to the base and say I lost a fight. I got too much pride for that"

Dodge (Thinking): "Damn! If only this was my shooting arm. A few more shots and he'll be down for the count"

_Dodge's vision is getting blurry so he can't see that Jax has already closed in on him and begins to punch him a few more times and knocks him into the wall. Jax repeatedly jabs him and all the while the wall is starting to crack and get weak. Finally Jax unleashes a nasty kick to Dodge's stomach, causing Dodge to break through the wall and out of the club and Jax, using so much momentum fell out of the club too. From what it seems, Dodge looks unconscious and Jax is sprawled out across the concrete, physically exhausted. Victoria and Takashi come over to where Jax is and start to help him up. He starts to stand up but is very weak and seems as if he could pass out at any minute._

Jax (_With a weak voice_): "Yes. I'm the greatest"

_Jax then passed out _

**Chapter 23- If Your Opponent Stumbles, Take Advantage Of It**

_The scene suddenly changes back to Skymon and Myles. Skymon is getting ready to gloat_

Skymon: "You did put up somewhat of a decent fight" _(Then he turns his attention over to Kidd.)_ "Looks like it's time for you to get the same fate as your Captain. It d-"

_Before Skymon can finish talking there is finally some movement coming from under the rubble. A few seconds later Myles comes out, breathing kind of hard but appears to be unscathed although he does have a cut going diagonally over his eye. Skymon and Kidd looked shocked. _

Skymon (_pretty mad_): "How the hell did you manage to survive that, let alone come off scotch-free?"

Myles: "I managed to encase myself in ice before the attack connected."

_A flashback shows Myles forming his hands together and creating ice right before the attack hit. He wasn't quick enough to get some of his head blocked which explains his cut. _

Skymon: "What the hell took you so long to come out?"

_A sweat drop runs down Myles face. _

Myles: "Well when I encased myself in the ice, I kind of got stuck and sort of had to break myself out."

_Myles is punching the air pretending he's trying to get out the ice. Both Skymon and Kidd have sweat drops_

Kidd: "Pretty embarrassing."

Skymon: "Either way you're starting to become an annoyance with that ice of yours."

_Skymon then does something with his hands. The wind is clearly visible surrounding Skymon's arms and a sharp, slashing sound is heard as well. _

Skymon: "If you don't mind I'm just going to cut you up a bit."

_Skymon charges towards Myles and Myles begins to cover his hand in ice. Myles is thinking to himself _

Myles: "Shit, I was not expecting to fight someone this strong just yet. Not while I just begun to get the hang of this Ice ability. I was thinking I could practice on someone weaker first."

_An image pops up into Myles head of a clown and someone wearing a hamburger costume. Skymon gets right up to Myles stomach and throws a punch toward him. Myles evades so Skymon's fist misses but the wind surrounding his hand is able to connect and leave a cut on Myles side. _

Myles: "Shit!"

_Skymon throws a punch toward Myles face. Myles is able to hold his hands up and guard but you can hear the sound of Skymon's wind cutting Myles ice. _

Myles (_thinking_): "Let me see if this works"

_Myles is trading punches with Skymon and while he is doing that he is taking his foot and using his ice to make the floor slippery, hoping Skymon doesn't notice. Several seconds later Skymon begins to lose his footing which cause him to stumble. _

Myles: "Bingo"

_He takes advantage of this and Myles places his hand on Skymon's chest. He then freezes his hand on his chest. _

Skymon: "What the hell are you doing?!"

Myles: "Defeating you."

**Chapter 24- Someone Has Some Medical Knowledge!**

_He takes his hand of Skymon's chest and backs away. There is still ice surrounding Skymon's chest. Myles seems to be staring at Skymon's body. _

Skymon: "SON OF A BITCH! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! LET'S SEE YOU DEFEAT ME!"

_Skymon walks towards Myles but finds his movement has slowed at an astounding rate. He looks shocked. _

Skymon: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

_Skymon then can see his breath when he breathes. _

Myles: "I'll tell you but just to let you know, my words may fade out to you."

_Skymon looks as if he is panicking and tries to attack Myles but is starting to stumble. _

Skymon: "SON OF A BITCH!"

_He tries to create a whirlwind but Myles calmly walks up to him and freezes the two of his hands. _

Myles: "It's over Skymon. Give it up."

_Skymon stares Myles down but Myles continues talking. _

Myles: "I dropped your body temperature."

_Skymon thinks back to when Myles placed his hands on his chest. _

Myles: "The effects work similar to a person developing Hypothermia. When the body temperature is cooled, the vital organs and heart rate starts to slow down. Although I didn't chill your body the amount I had hoped, it seems that this works fine."

_Skymon starts shivering and teeth start to chatter. He tries talking but finds it difficult. _

Myles: "I guess there is no point in explaining the rest of this anyway. The way it's looking you wouldn't even be able to comprehend."

_Then all of a sudden Kidd shouts _

Kidd: "WELL EXPLAIN TO ME! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU START BEING ABLE TO USE ICE, LET ALONE BECOME A STRANGE?!"

_Myles just sighs and comically freezes Kidd. Then looks back at Skymon. Skymon begins to fall over but Myles catches him. _

Myles: "I guess Boss was right. This cold power contrasts with my warm-heart. He then looks at Skymon slumped over his shoulder. It's not like you did anything wrong I guess. It just so happens that the Squad is on our way to the top and to be the best you have to be the beat the best"

_He then lays Skymon downs when he hears sirens._

**Chapter 25- F.O.R.C.E Isn't An Acronym, In Case You Were Wondering**

_All of a sudden a car with the words F.O.R.C.E along the side of the vehicle pulls up. Then two people step out the car wearing what appears to be police uniforms. One of the people has a bullhorn and start to speak through it. _

FO.R.C.E Member #1: "SKYMON! YOU ARE HEREBY ARRESTED FOR DISTURBING THE PEACE, MANSLAUGHTER, EXTORTION AND PYRAMID SCHEMES!"

Myles (_with a suspicious look on his face_): "I can't help but think you made that last one up"

F.O.R.C.E Member #1: "WE WILL NOW BE TAKING YOU TO DEVIL'S ISLAND"!

Kidd: "That's the most top-notch prison in the country!" I've heard some crazy rumors about that place".

_The officer puts his bullhorn down, looks at Myles and begins to speak to him. _

F.O.R.C.E Member #1: "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave this area at once. I don't know who you are but you indirectly helped up capture Skymon."

_The other officer looks at Myles and thinks to himself that Myles looks familiar but decides to keep it to himself since he did help bring down Skymon. Then he decides to speak. _

F.O.R.C.E Member #2: "Yeah we should bring you in as well but we'll let it slide. Now run along."

_Myles just shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk past them. Once he gets past them one of the officers starts talking to the other _

F.O.R.C.E Member #2: "Hey did that guy look familiar?"

F.O.R.C.E Member #1: "Yeah, now that you mention it I think he's related to that guy whose one of the Eight P—"

_Before he can finish his sentence, both officers are knocked out and dropped to the floor. Behind them Myles has both arms extended with ice on his knuckles. Kidd, still up against the wall looks surprised. _

Kidd: "Why did you do that Myles?"

_Myles walks over to Kidd and extends his hand out to help him up. _

Myles: "Sure, I'm not too fond of other gangs around the city but I hate the F.O.R.C.E even more. It's not like they knew who I was anyway, we'll be okay."

_After he helps Kidd up he tells him that they need to find Soren. Kidd tells him that he was probably on his way to Sonic Park to meet up with Jax. _

Myles: "By the way where is Sashimi, Kazuto & Avon? They didn't come with you?"

_Kidd has a flashback to right before they were heading out. _

Jax: "HEY! WHERE THE HELL DID KAZUTO, AVON, AND SASHIMI GO?"

Kidd: "QUIET DOWN! I DON'T KNOW!"

Soren: "I wish they both would put a muzzle on their mouths"

_Soren sees some sticky notes on the table _

Soren: "Jax, Kidd. Look what I found."

_Kidd and Jax come to where Soren is and take a look at what is written on the notes _

Sashimi (_Note on the table_): "Left out to train. Trying to improve my skills to become the best swordsman that I can be and not fall behind anyone in the gang to the point that I can't catch up so you guys will think that I'm useless and then would maybe want to kick me out the group, in which case I would have nowhere to go and just be wandering around on the street fending for myself" written by Sashimi.

Jax: "How the hell did he even manage to write all that on that small note?"

Kidd: "Isn't he sort of wandering around the streets fending for himself right now?"

_Everyone just shrugs their shoulders. Soren just speaks on how they know where Sashimi is at least. Then they pick up the next note. _

Avon (_Note on the table_): "Making sure Kazuto doesn't do anything stupid" written by Avon.

Kidd: "Now why would she write something like that?"

_They look at the next note. _

Kazuto (_note on table_): "Out looking to hang with some ladieeeeeeeeeees yeah-uhhhh" written by Kazuto with a smiley face next to his name.

Jax, Soren and Kidd (_simultaneously_): "Figures."

_The flashback ends and Myles has a weird look on his face_

Myles: "I see. Anyways we still got to head over to where Jax is. You need help getting over there?"

Kidd: "No thanks, I can manage"

**Chapter 26- This Chapter Is Pretty Long**

_The scene changes and suddenly it's all white. All of a sudden you can hear voices speaking_

Voice #1: "So much for being discreet huh Jax?"

Voice #2: "Dude. He so messed up my game at the party"

Voice #1: "What were you doing over here anyway?"

Voice #2: "I just heard the words party and here I was"

Voice #1: "What happened to Avon? I know she was looking for you"

Voice #2: "Oh my wife to be. I sort of ditched her with my illusions before I came here. You don't think I can come to a party with a lady do you? The ladies would think I'm taken"

Voice #1: "Isn't she supposed to be your wife to be? Why should that matter if you're taken?"

Voice #2: "The main word of that is to be. In the future. Besides you see that foxy mama over there? She has a thing for me."

Voice #1: "Who is she?"

Voice #2: "Victoria. Isn't that such a pretty name? With such a pretty feminine figure and such a pretty smile and nice red hair that comes down past her shoulder. If I was a phone, she'd be the buttons I'll dial. If I was a fan, she'd be the blades"

Voice #1: "But who is she?"

Voice #2: "Your no fun. She was apparently Dodge's girlfriend. She was mistreated and I think she could use a place to stay. Besides Avon is the only chick at the base. Pure sausage fest."

Voice #1: "We have Ruby"

Voice #2: "No one cares about her. She's just a filler character who we use to make our gang seem bigger than what it is. I don't even think the authors gave her a body"

_An image of Ruby's head appears and seems to be cursing_

Voice #2: "See what I mean? Just the head"

Voice #1: "Doesn't change the fact she is associated with an enemy gang"

Voice #2: "Puh-lease?"

Voice #1: "Let's talk about it later. We got to see how Jax is holding up"

_Jax is starting to open his eyes and sees Kazuto and Soren holding two buckets of water over him. Then they both dump the water on him._

Jax: "Hey hey! Damn, I'm good, quit pouring this shit on me!"

_Jax rubs his eyes to get the water out so he can see and when he's done he sees Kazuto and Soren holding two buckets of water over him. Then they both dump the water on him_

Jax: "YOU TWO JUST DID THAT ON PURPOSE! I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU"

Soren: "How you holding up?"

Jax: "I'm fine"

_Kazuto offers Jax a hand and helps him up._

Jax: "When the heck did you show up?"

Kazuto: "Way before you. Pretty flashy way to enter a party too. I never would have thought to use a dump truck"

Jax: "I got to give the fans something they'll remember. And anyway you bastard would it have been hard to help?"

Kazuto: "My help is the reason that the F.O.R.C.E hasn't appeared and took your ass down to Devil's Island."

_Kazuto points at the destroyed club._

Kazuto: "You freaking ruined the club! And not only that, took a dump truck which I'm sure belongs to the city and cost way more duckets than you can afford and wrecked it. Now Soren filled me in on the details but I as soon as Myles and Kidd get back we have to split"

Soren: "Kazuto is right. Officials aren't going to be happy about this once they get a hold of it. And it isn't even the club"

_Soren points to some damaged property_

Soren: "Pretty much this entire area is a complete mess. All due to your antics. How would Sashimi react to seeing all this?"

_Before Jax can answer Takashi and Victoria walk over to where the gang is_

Kazuto: "My wife!"

Jax: "BUTLER"

Takashi: "IS THAT MY NAME NOW?"

Soren: "I heard a little bit about the lady from Kazuto."

_Soren extends a hand out to Victoria and they shake hands and introduce themselves_

Soren: "Name's Soren. Pleasure to meet you"

Victoria: "Pleasure's all mine"

Soren (_Looking at Takashi_): "And if I may ask, who are you?"

Jax: "Oh that's butler. He's going to be doing some butler stuff back at the base"

Takashi: "QUIT REFERRING TO ME AS THAT! I'm sorry Soren, my name is Takashi"

Soren: "Well I'm not all for people from opposing gangs to join the Sunset Squad but it's not my decision. And Victoria, are you sure you would be comfortable? I mean, yes we do have Avon with us but that's pretty much the only female we have."

Jax: "But acting feminine is a whole different story. You'd pretty much be the only real lady there surrounded by guys."

Victoria: "Oh it's no big issue. Since being with that man, I'm used to be surrounded by a lot of guys."

Kazuto: "That turned me on a little bit"

Soren: "Keep your pants on. If you ever do come back to the base, you'll see how nice we really are. Way different than how things operated over here"

Jax: "I don't know Soren. This girl was in a rival gang. I only saved you back there because I don't like scum men putting their hands on a woman"

_Kazuto and Soren look at Jax as if he's crazy_

Jax: "Like I said before. Avon doesn't count. But yeah Victoria, it's not as if I don't trust you or anything, but I don't trust you"

Kazuto: "Then why in the hell are we bringing Butler back to the base if he's part of the rival gang"

Jax: "Cause Butler's a butler and can do butler things asshole"

Takashi: "Does that even make sense? And now why is that man suddenly calling me Butler too?"

_Soren is ignoring what Kazuto and Jax are talking about and looks at Victoria_

Soren: "Victoria, after I gave it some thought, you may not have a choice. Dodge seems like the type of person who would look for you and put you in danger. Your safest bet would be to let us protect you in the long run. At least until we know Dodge is out the picture. I mean we do share some responsibility; we did invade this area and ended up putting you in this situation. We should bare the responsibility and give you a place to stay. Sunset Squad isn't anything like the ruthless Skymon gang you were subjected to. You can trust us. I give you my word."

Victoria: "I really appreciate all this that you're doing for me Soren. And judging by you, I think you may be right about how nice your gang is"

_Victoria lets out a smile and Soren looks at Takashi._

Soren: "And you Takashi."

Takashi: "You just called me Takashi?"

Soren: "Yes. That's your name."

Takashi: "Finally someone who can acknowledge me. I'd love to join your group"

Soren: "That was fairly quick"

Takashi: "And I promise I will lose all ties to Skymon's Gang and never betray you"

Soren: "Oh that's not a problem. Because if you did…"

_Soren, Jax and Kazuto all have a devilish smile towards Takashi and flames are burning behind them_

Soren, Jax & Kazuto: (_In a demon-like voice_): "We would completely obliterate you from this dimension"

Takashi (_Now sweating bullets and appeared to have shrunk a few feet_): "Ok"

Jax: "Hey Soren and Kazuto, what happened to Dodge anyway?"

Kazuto: "He's still passed out on the other side of the club. We'll just leave him there. It's not like he'll do anything to us. And believe it or not, I wouldn't be surprised if All That Radio got a hold of this and already let other gangs know that you defeated Dodge and if we're lucky, that Skymon lost too."

_All of a sudden Kazuto feels a presence come through his illusion. He starts to get a bit nervous_

Kazuto: "Uhh dudes, it looks like we have company"

_Kazuto points and sees two shadowy figures walking towards him_

Soren: "Well Jax is in no condition to fight and I only see two of them. Kazuto be prepared to fight"

Jax: "What the hell you talking about Soren?! I'm in a perfect condition to fight"

_After he says this, blood comes out of Jax's mouth and he drops to one knee_

Kazuto: "Dude, just chillax. These illusions didn't really take up that much strength to conjure. Me and Soren can manage"

_Kazuto and Soren prepare themselves as the two people walk towards them_

**Chapter 27- Looks Like The Gangs All Here!**

_All of a sudden Myles and Kidd appear where Soren, Jax and Kazuto are. Soren walks up to Myles and begins speaking to him._

Soren: "How did everything turn out at Skymon's place?"

Myles: "Good for the most part. I had to step in for Kidd and take out Skymon myself but Kidd seems to be in good health. That's all I'm concerned with."

_Takashi and Victoria look surprised that this guy was able to take out the leader of their former gang._

Takashi (_thinking_): "This guy was able to defeat Skymon? What the hell is up with this gang?"

_Kidd, who is covered in bandages and cuts over his arms, walks up to Jax. He then begins to smile._

Kidd: "Looks like you're a little worse for wear there buddy"

Kazuto: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

_Kidd and Kazuto do a fist bump to each other_

Jax: "BASTARD! You seem to be worse off then me. I'll kick both your asses' right here and right now"

Kazuto: "Dude the only thing you need to learn how to kick are Dump Truck Driving lessons"

Kidd: "OOOOOOOOO"

_Kidd and Kazuto do a fist bump to one another_

Jax: "THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! AND KIDD DON'T JUST ACT LIKE YOU HAVE A CLUE WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT!"

_Jax continues to argue with Kidd and Kazuto when Myles walks over to them. He looks at how hurt Jax is._

Myles: "Are you holding up ok Jax?"

_Myles places his hand on Jax's shoulder but Jax shrugs it off. He has a stern look on his face_

Jax: "What's it matter to you coward?"

Myles: "All of it matters to me. You, Kazuto, Kidd, and everyone that rolls with us. I'm sorry I just up and left like that. But when we get back to the base and hopefully if everyone is there I'll clear up everything."

Kidd (_backing up Myles_): "Yeah man, you should have seen how Myles backed me up in the Skymon fight. You have to believe that the guy left to better the Sunset Squad in the long run. Even I can't stay mad, especially after our talk on the way here. Kazuto you believe me right?"

Kazuto: "Whenever you point the finger at someone, you have three pointed at yourself"

Jax (_confused_): "What does that even mean?"

Kidd: "Thanks man, I knew you'd see it my way"

Soren: "Kazuto, I must say you have a way with words"

Myles: "Thanks for believing in me Kazuto."

Jax (_still confused_): "I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT DIDN'T GET THAT?!"

_Victoria is seen giggling at everyone's antics and thinks to herself that these guys must have strong bonds with one another. Suddenly, she and Myles eyes lock onto one another's._

Myles: "Who is this woman here?"

Kazuto: "My soon to be wife"

Soren (_ignoring what Kazuto said_): "She says she was Dodge's girlfriend. From what she's saying he pretty much had her tied down and disconnected from the outside world."

Kazuto: "So now we're taking her back to the base with us"

Myles: "That just sounds like kidnapping"

Kazuto: "Dude, it's not like we're asking for a ransom or anything"

Myles: "Then you make it sound like abduction then"

_Myles then extends a hand out for Victoria to shake. She does so and they shake hands_

Myles: "Look. My name is Myles."

Victoria: "Victoria. Pleasure to meet you"

Myles: "Right back at you. Now I'm the going to be next in line for Captain of this gang. And I'm always willing to accept a new person that is if they really want to join. I know I'm sounding like an interview but do you really want to join us? I mean you see what kind of mess we get in"

Victoria: "I would like to very much. I want to explore out of East Caesar. It's like that Soren fellow said; I've pretty much been sheltered. Flowers growing, snowflakes falling, bright lights, I just want to see them all. Even if it's the Westside of Caesar I want to see it. I just don't want to live like a recluse anymore"

_Victoria starts tearing up and everyone looks at her. Myles begins to smile and extends his hand out to her one more time and she grabs it._

Myles: "Seems like the Sunset Squad is a perfect fit for you. We're on our way to the top of the mountain, and when you're standing so high, you can see everything"

Soren: "Jax, why don't you explain the rest"

Jax: "I also crashed this club which was like a second home to her and beat up her boyfriend so she really has no place to go"

Myles: "Doesn't matter. Don't worry I'll show you our pad when we get back and you get to meet our other comrades. There are two of them. We got others but they won't really be that important to the story and I don't really know their names. Probably some people my Dad knew"

Victoria: "That'll be great Myles"

_Myles then suddenly notices Takashi._

Myles: "And who is this?"

Jax, Kazuto & Kidd: "The butler"

Takashi: "WHY IS THAT SUDDENLY MY NAME?!"

_Takashi looks at Kidd_

Takashi: "AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE SO HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BUTLER THING?"

Soren: "Myles this is Takashi. He too, was also part of the Skymon gang. But he wanted to join us. And don't worry we already scared him so it's not like he'll do anything wrong."

Myles (_laughing_): "Is that so? Well looks like the problem is solved! Nice to meet you Takashi. Glad to have you with us"

_Myles then gets everyone's attention and starts to speak_

Myles: "So is everyone ready to head back?"

**Chapter 28- It Feels Good To Be Home. But Why Does It Look Like That?**

_The gang nods their head and they get ready to head on the bus next to Caesar. A few seconds later they are a couple blocks from the base_

Jax: "WHAT THE HELL? How did we get back here so fast?"

Soren: "I simply just sped us up. I figured no one would be interested on the ride home so I skipped that part"

Jax: "First of all you talk as if that is normal to do. That is a bit freaky Soren. It really is. And secondly how do you pass up on a good scene of me sitting on the subway staring outside, trying to figure out the meaning of life."

Kidd: "YOU CAN DO THAT AT THE BASE!"

Kazuto: "Soren dude, there could have been at least a dozen chicks on that subway and we just blew by it"

_Kazuto takes a glance at Victoria_

Kazuto: "No offense my love"

Victoria: "None taken"

_Myles, Kidd, and Soren are wondering if Jax and Kazuto are being serious right now_

Soren: "Is riding the subway back that important to you?"

Jax & Kazuto: "YES!"

Soren: "Alright I'll make an exception this time"

Kidd: "THIS IS SO FREAKING DUMB!"

_The scene rewinds and now they are on the subway headed back home. Jax is looking outside the window, Kazuto has gotten slapped by two women, Soren and Myles are talking about something and Kidd just has his face in his palm shaking his head. Victoria looks a bit confused and tries to figure out what just happened when Kidd talks to her_

Kidd: "Vicky Girl, don't even try to think about what just happened right now. You'll only go crazy. Trust me you will get used to it"

_Then the gang is finally off the subway and a couple of blocks away from the base._

Kidd: "That was completely pointless and a waste of a few pages"

_The city is very loud right about now. There are people screaming at each other, trash cans getting knocked over, glass breaking and a siren going off._

Victoria (_nervous_): "So this is Southern Caesar"

Myles: "Yes Ma'am. "The City That Never Sleeps." All these noises are something you get used to eventually"

Kidd: "Ironically, if you didn't hear all these sounds, then it would be time to worry"

Jax: "Speaking of time, Soren isn't it about that time?"

Soren: "Yeah I think so."

_What sounds to be like a huge whistle starts blasting across the air._

Kazuto: "Dude this is really annoying"

Kidd: "It can't be helped"

_Then simultaneously Kidd, Myles, Jax, Kazuto and Soren all begin to duck. Victoria is still standing up when Kazuto grabs her arm and pulls her down. Right when all of them are ducking a shadowy figure flies right over them with a loud whistling sound and looks as if firecrackers have gone off. This goes on for about twenty seconds and afterwards the whistling stops and the gang stands back up_

Victoria: "Umm what was that?"

Myles: "At a certain time of the day, this Strange will fly through the area, spraying some explosives in a horizontal line. He doesn't throw under himself for some reason so as long as you duck under him you'll be fine"

Jax: "I really want to kick his ass"

Soren: "Just let him do what he pleases. It's not like he's an actual threat"

Jax: "It's been going on for about a year!"

Kazuto: "Dude, let's just get back to the base and rest ourselves."

_They all begin walking towards the base. They are about a minute away and Victoria is asking questions to Myles_

Myles: Yeah our pad is very nice for the most part. Prior to when I left we had stolen a bunch of weights and benches so we got a nice little area for us to lift weights in.

_A flashback shows Kazuto placing an illusion on the shopkeeper while Kidd and Jax are carrying a bench out in a sneaky fashion while Soren and Myles are behind them holding the weights_

Myles: "Then while we don't have beds, we do have some pretty nice mattresses to sleep on if I say so myself"

_A flashback shows Kazuto placing an illusion on the shopkeeper while Kidd and Jax are carrying a few mattresses out in a sneaky fashion while Soren and Myles are behind them holding the pillows_

Myles: "Then we got this very nice fridge and microwave. We have a lot of frozen food so we really got to rely on that."

_A flashback shows Kazuto placing an illusion on the shopkeeper while Kidd and Jax are carrying a refrigerator out in a sneaky fashion while Soren and Myles are behind them holding the microwave_

Victoria: "So you guys just stole everything?"

_Myles just smiles and puts his hand on his head_

Myles: "Well we are a gang after all. As for our finances I'll explain when we get back to the base"

_Suddenly when they all get back to the base, they see it is on fire. Everyone is wide-eyed and has their jaw-dropped_

Kazuto: "Hey Jax! What the Hax?!"

_Soren pulls himself together and walks over to Myles_

Soren: "There's only one person I can think of that would do this"

Myles (_With a huge sweat drop_): "Yep. Who else would it be but that guy?"

**_End of Part 1_**


End file.
